Quiero Que Me Quieras
by Pame-chan
Summary: Traducción de 'I Want You To Want Me' Pan quiere con Trunks. Trunks quiere con Marron. Otro Saiya-jin llega a arruinarlo todo junto con Marron. Tiene buenas intenciones este nuevo Saiya-jin? Y por que se pone celoso Trunks cuando este se le acerca a Pan?
1. Un centavo por tus pensamientos

Hola!!! Como están? Bueno. Escribí un fanfic que se llama 'I want yo to want me.' Como ya esta terminado, decidí traducirlo para matar el tiempo mientras me decido a escribir un fanfic en español. Este fanfic toma lugar cuatro años después de Dragonball GT, aunque las edades en este fanfic no tienen sentido. ^_^ Trunks y Goten son mas jóvenes. Y todos los personajes viven en Japón.  
  
Si hay un error de ortografía o de gramática, díganmelo por favor! Quisiera que me dijeran como mejorar mi escritura. Vivo en los Estados Unidos desde hace seis años, así que no recuerdo toda la gramática, etc. Tengan paciencia por favor -_-. Y yo haré lo mejor que pueda.  
  
Dragonball no me pertenece! Lo único que me pertenece son los dedos con los que escribí el fanfic. * HA! Ya quisiera que los dedos fueran míos!!!!!!* OK! Basta con mis locuras *_*.  
  
Texto entre los '###' significan Nota Del Autor (NDA)  
  
Texto entre los '*' significa los pensamientos de los personajes.  
  
Disfruten!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Capítulo 1: Un centavo por tus pensamientos.  
  
Era una mañana fría de invierno. Pan acababa de cumplir los 18 hace unas semanas y éste era su último año en la preparatoria. Ella estaba cenando con la familia Briefs después de haber pasado el día con su buena amiga Bra en la escuela.  
  
Bra vio que Pan fingía comer y nada más movía su comida con el tenedor.................Ésto era raro, especialmente siendo una saiya-jin. Bulma le había preguntado a Bra si también había notado que algo estaba mal con Pan. Ahora Bra sabia de lo que su madre hablaba.  
  
Después de que Vegeta y su pareja se retiraron a su rincón dentro del lugar, Pan y Bra se fueron al cuarto de Bra.  
  
-¿Quieres ver una película? - Dijo Bra con su usual voz contenta.  
  
-Si - Siguió Pan.  
  
Después de ver un poco de 'Ms. Congeniality', Pan se preguntó desde cuando le empezaron a gustar las películas románticas....................y el ballet. Se rió un poco. Al principio, sus padres tenían que (literalmente) arrastrarla a sus clases de ballet. Pan pensaba que el ballet era para los hombres gay con buenas pompas y para chicas guapas pero que no tenían cerebro.  
  
Su padre la convenció de ir después de sobornarla con sus propias clases de arte marcial. Después se dio cuenta que el ballet no era nada más para los gays y las chicas tontas, y que tomaba mucho trabajo y dedicación perfeccionar un paso. También se dio cuenta de que las películas románticas eran graciosas y que ella tenía cosas en común con las chicas tontas de la pantalla. Y, ¿Eso que tenía de malo? después de todo, era una chica; era de esperar que le gustaran las películas románticas y el ballet........................y quizás también ese rabo verde, Trunks.  
  
Bra vio que Pan estaba pensando muy duro, cuando decidió preguntarle lo que pasaba:  
  
-¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?  
  
-¿Estás segura de que quieres saber? - Pregunto Pan.  
  
-Claro! Échamelo! - Dijo Bra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Bueno. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me gustaba un muchacho? - Empezó a decir Pan.  
  
-Si! Y eso fue hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo. - Bra suspiro un poco fastidiada.  
  
-Si.- Pan siguió explicando. - Pensé que nada más me gustaba al principio. Pero, no se me han ido las ganas de estar con él.................creo que siento algo por él.  
  
-Creo que le debes decir a Trunks.  
  
Pan estaba sorprendida, y Bra hablo de nuevo.  
  
-Era obvio.  
  
-¿Entonces crees que Trunks sabe? - Pan estaba algo preocupada.  
  
-Nop. Sé que quieres con el por que te conozco mejor. Creo que tu mama también se dio cuenta. Bueno, como te iba diciendo, creo que le debes decir a Trunks que lo quieres. - Bra ofreció su opinión.  
  
-Tengo miedo que él no me quiera, pero me muero por saber si él quiere con migo o no.  
  
-Sigo pensando que la mejor idea es decirle. ¿Por qué no le escribes una carta? - Dijo Bra otra vez fastidiada.  
  
-Creo que le diré..............cuando regrese.  
  
-Yo te ayudo! - Dijo Bra  
  
-No!.............Quiero decir: No, gracias. Ya me voy, se está haciendo tarde.  
  
-Buena suerte con tus ensayos.............y cartas! - Gritó Bra. Luego Pan suspiró al recordar su tarea.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan notaba que los días se alargaban mientras el año llegaba a febrero.  
  
Pan no tenía una amistad profunda con Trunks. Para Trunks era nada más la diversión de molestar a su hermana y a su amiguita. De todos modos, Pan siempre estaba muy nerviosa para hablarle en serio a Trunks, con eso de que le gusta. *Ya es más que eso.* Ella pensó.  
  
Gohan y Videl subieron la mirada de sus libros para verla entrar.  
  
-Hola cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela y la cena con Bra? - Videl preguntó levantándose por un vaso de agua.  
  
-Estuvo bien. Vimos una película.  
  
-Déjame adivinar, ¿'Ms. Congeniality'?  
  
-Si. Sabes que es nuestra película favorita de todos los tiempos. - Carcajeó Pan.  
  
-Pan. - Hablo Gohan. - ¿Ya sabes a dónde vas a ir a la universidad?  
  
Pan miró hacia arriba. Quería mucho a sus papas, pero pensaba que ella debía controlar su vida, no sus padres. Gohan pareció darse cuenta de su gesto por que le preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez con los ojos, por encima de sus lentes. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Pan dijo rápido.  
  
-UCLA.  
  
###NDA: UCLA=Universidad de California en Los Ángeles.###  
  
-¿Por qué UCLA? No es que no esté de acuerdo, nada mas quiero saber por qué la escogiste. - Gohan se quitó sus lentes.  
  
-Bueno, para empezar, está más cerca de aquí que otras buenas escuelas. Segundo, tienen un buen programa de negocios, que es lo que quiero hacer. Tercero, como está en los Estados Unidos, Tendré mejores oportunidades de trabajo y de conseguir influencias. El dinero sería la cuarta razón. - Gohan la miró con atención, diciéndole que continúe. - El precio es mejor que una escuela como Harvard, pero el nivel de educación no es muy diferente, al menos en el área de negocios.  
  
Por la mirada que le dieron sus padres, concluyó que estaban orgullosos y que apoyaban su decisión.  
  
-Bien. - Finalmente dijo Gohan. *Espero que con este escape se olvide de ese Trunks.* Pensó y sonrió.  
  
-Bueno, tengo sueño y ya me voy a dormir. - Dijo Pan.  
  
-Buenas noches!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-Gracias a Dios que mañana es viernes!  
  
Pan cantaba mientras se cambiaba a sus pijamas. Al completar su ritual vespertino, que consistía de cepillar sus dientes, lavar su cara, y finalmente cepillar su cabello, apagó su luz y se metió bajo sus cobijas. Cerró sus ojos. Ya no sentía tantos nervios de hablar con Trunks. *Al menos me desharé de esa pregunta que me molesta tanto!* Emocionada por soñar con un cierto saiya-jin, se durmió.  
  
RING~RING~RING la alarma sonó. Pan despertó sobresaltada. Ella habría jurado que cerro los ojos hace cinco minutos.  
  
-Debo. Levantarme. - Se gritó a si misma. Se levantó y se alistó para sus clases.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
La semana pasó sin que nada importante haya pasado. Pan estaba sentada en su escritorio golpeando sus dedos como loca en las pequeñas teclas de su computadora portátil. De repente dejó de teclear buscando en su mente un párrafo de conclusión.  
  
-Si no me gano esta beca....................ugh! Se van ochenta mil dólares.  
  
Pan sobresalía en todo. Ella descubrió esta característica de los Son en ella cuando quería ser la mejor en ballet........................cuando no le gustaba.  
  
-Gracias a Dios! - Pan grito tecleando un punto después del último enunciado de su ensayo.  
  
-Al fin terminé con los ensayos! - suspiró. - Al menos con los de las becas.  
  
Se alistó para ir a la cama y estaba contenta que mañana iba a ser viernes otra vez................y que nada más le faltaban cuatro meses para graduarse.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Bra vio que Pan estaba dormida.........................y babeando. Bra se hubiera reído si no fuera por el sueño que le estaba ganando. Volteó a ver la pantalla en frente de ella y vio más de esa película aburrida de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.  
  
Pan estaba teniendo el mejor sueño acerca de Trunks.  
  
*PEDO*  
  
Avergonzada, y con su cara completamente roja, saltó de su asiento y miró a sus lados. Parecía que la clase estaba viendo la película o tratando de no dormirse. Nadie oyó el pequeño sonido que salió de su trasero. Bra la bajó a su asiento.  
  
-¿Oíste eso? - Pregunto Pan nerviosa.  
  
-Eh. ¿Fuiste tú? - La belleza de cabello azul dijo ventilando su cara con su mano.  
  
Pan la miro sintiéndose culpable, la cual se transformó en una mirada confusa cuando Bra apuntó a su barba. Pan subió su mano y sintió algo mojado bajo sus labios. *Trágame Tierra!* pensó mientras se limpiaba la baba. Bra no se podía parar de reír y Pan empezó a mirarle el lado amable a este episodio. De repente, las sonrisas dejaron sus caras cuando sintieron una mano en sus hombros. Como por arte de magia, la campana sonó. Se pararon y corrieron fuera del salón tan rápido como pudieron.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan abrió la puerta de su casa y vio a sus padres alistándose para irse.  
  
-¿A dónde van?  
  
-Cariño. - Dijo Videl. - Goten y Trunks regresaron esta mañana. Te hemos estado esperando.  
  
Pan no lo podía creer. Pensó que el día en que viera a Trunks otra vez nunca llegaría.  
  
-Pan! Vamos! - La voz de Gohan sacó a Pan de su mundo.  
  
Unos minutos después, aterrizaron en Capsule Corp. Pan no podía esperar para ver a Trunks. Entró corriendo al edificio y siguió corriendo por los pasillos. No se estaba fijando por donde iba..................chocó con algo. No, con alguien.  
  
-Gomen nasai! - Por fin pudo decir.  
  
-Pan! Hola! - Él dijo con una sonrisa presumida.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Por cierto: 'Gomen Nasai' significa 'lo siento mucho'. Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme un review y díganme si les gusto o no. Porfa! Bueno, por último, también los invito a leer mi bio. Lo estaré renovando cada semana! Es nada más mi intento de hacerlos leer mis estupideces!!!!  
  
Chica de las estrellas 


	2. Una estrella cae perdiendo el fulgor

Hola!!! Schala: Gracias por poner un review!!! La respuesta es: que si va a haber dos lemon pequeños y un poco inocentes, pero todavía faltan como cuatro capítulos (creo).  
  
Hehehehe Cambié mi opinión sobre los acentos. El primer capítulo lo traduje en la computadora de mis padres....no revisa la ortografía en español. Mi computadora si lo hace, así que eso me ayuda en vez de estar tecleando tanto código. YAY!  
  
Dragonball no me pertenece. Ni la carta en este capítulo. Lo explicaré al final.  
  
Disfruten!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*  
  
Capítulo 2: Una estrella cae perdiendo el fulgor.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" dijo sobándose mientras se paraba. Su mirada se alegró al ver con quien había chocado.  
  
El medio-saiya-jin sonriente extendió sus brazos listos para un abrazo. "Pan-chan!"  
  
Pan miró con desagrado al oír 'Pan-chan' y de todos modos le dio un abrazo  
  
-Tío Goten!!!  
  
-Cuánto te extrañé!!!  
  
-Yo también! - Pan dijo contenta después de romper el abrazo.  
  
-Siento arruinar el momento, pero tengo que ir a orinar! Todos están en el laboratorio de Bulma.  
  
-Oh! OK Tío, ahí te veo!  
  
Cuando Pan entro al laboratorio de Bulma, se encontró con un montón de gente alrededor de su príncipe. Vegeta y Piccoro eran la excepción. Buscó el centro del montón......Estaba babeando (al menos). Miró encantada su figura que se veía mejor como nunca. Sus ojos veían a la gente con la misma cantidad de confianza que siempre tenía....*a lo mejor demasiada* pensó. Dejó crecer su cabello al hombro, y estaba sostenido con una liga detrás de su cabeza. Varios mechones acariciaban sus mejillas cuando volteaba de lado a lado al tratar de saludar a todos. Por fin se fijó que Pan lo estaba mirando. Ella se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando por mucho tiempo. Su mente regresó a la Tierra, sonrió suavemente mientras él caminaba hacia ella y le dio un abrazo.  
  
-Que bueno verte Pan-chan!  
  
Ya no le importaba el 'Pan-chan', mientras saliera de los labios de Trunks.  
  
-Te tengo que presentar a alguien. - Trunks rompió el silencio.  
  
-Oh. - Pan se dio por vencida por un momento. Ella pensó que trajo a una chica del espacio. Sabía que él no podía sobrevivir por mucho tiempo con solamente su mano como compañera sexual. Y era seguro de que el no se iba a volver gay. Decepcionada, alzó los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos color chocolate que se veían más masculinos de lo que le gustaría a Trunks.  
  
-Te presento a Kalid. - Dijo Trunks. - Kalid, te presento a Pan.  
  
Kalid miró a Pan asombrado. Le encantaba como su cabello y copete rodeaba su cara en contraste con porcelana y el negro. Pan tenía puesta una camisa que se ajustaba a sus curvas, y que tenía dibujos raros. Le combinaban con los pantalones de mezclilla un poco acampanados y los zapatos negros. Lo que más le cautivo era la mirada inocente que acentuaba su belleza. Se veía casi.....virginal.  
  
-Pan es la hija de Gozan. - Trunks se oyó molesto. - Y Pan, él también es un saiya-jin.  
  
Trunks vio que su intento de distraer a Kalid de Pan falló cuando Kalid le dio una sonrisa satisfecha. Trunks le miró ferozmente. La chica fastidiosa, pero bonita, lo interrumpió.  
  
-Gusto en conocerte. - Pan extendió su brazo, tratando de parar la tensión que había entre Trunks y Kalid.  
  
-Igualmente.  
  
Pan se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Kalid en su mano; pensó que iba a ser tan frió como Vegeta.  
  
Trunks se llevó a Kalid para presentárselo a más gente. Pan también se fue en busca de alguien con quien tener una conversación civilizada. Y después de no encontrar a la chica rubia que era su amiga, fue donde Bra.  
  
-¿Por qué tan solita Bra?  
  
-MMM nada más. - sonrió. - ¿Qué piensas de nuestro nuevo amiguito saiya- jin?  
  
-No sé. Lo acabo de conocer.  
  
-A mí me gusta! Pero me gusta más Goten.....claro! es mi novio! - Bra casi gritó.  
  
-Eres imposible Bra, creo que te gusta cualquier cosa que tenga un pene!  
  
-Ayyy!! No me ves babeando detrás de mi hermano o de mi papá......Ayyyy! ¿Por qué me hiciste pensar en eso?  
  
-Hahahahahaha! Yo no te hice pensar en nada, tú lo hiciste solita! - Pan carcajeó. - Ah! Se me olvidó preguntarte, ¿Por qué no vino Marron?  
  
-No sé. Creo que tenía una entrevista en la difusora de radio o algo así. Ya sabes como es con los cantantes famosos: ya no tienen tiempo para sus amigos. - Bra dijo triste.  
  
-Bueno, con tu hermano y Goten de regreso, deberíamos llevarlos a algún lado. ¿No crees? Tú, Marron y yo. - Pan trató de no ser tan obvia.  
  
-¿Quieres salir con Trunks, verdad?  
  
Pan estaba roja de vergüenza. Bajó y subió la cabeza afirmando lo que Bra acababa de preguntar  
  
-Mejor dile lo que sientes antes de intentar algo con él. No creo que quieras ponerte en vergüenza en frente de todos.  
  
-Tienes razón. Pensé lo que dijiste, y me gusta tu idea sobre la carta. Quizás si tienes cerebro.  
  
Bra no quería llamar la atención. Pan sonrió dulcemente mientras Bra la mataba silenciosamente con su mirada.  
  
*Ese Kalid no deja de mirar a Pan.....A lo mejor es igual a Vegeta. O peor, igual a Trunks!* Gohan pensó mientras caminaba hacia Kalid para distraerlo de su niñita......e inventar una excusa estúpida para conversar con él.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-Aaahhh! Ya estamos en casa! - Gohan dijo bostezando.  
  
-Me alegra que los muchachos hayan regresado. - Mencionó Videl abrazando a su marido.  
  
Gohan nada más hizo un sonido incoherente antes de decir:  
  
-Si, pero no me gusta que Kalid coquetee con Pan!  
  
-¿Que dices de Kalid y yo? - Gritó Pan cerrando la puerta.  
  
-Este...dije....que.....que no me gusta que Kalid pelee con tigo......es que....este....se ve demasiado fuerte para ti. - Gohan dijo obviamente nervioso.  
  
-Ok, creo que necesitas dormir. Yo si lo necesito! Los veo mañana - Fingió un bostezo y subió a su recámara.......tenía una mejor idea de que como matar el tiempo, por ejemplo, escribir una carta.  
  
"Querido Trunks" Empezó.  
  
"La razón por la que te escribo esta carta es para decirte lo que siento por ti. Siento que no te lo diga en persona, pero cuando escribo, me puedo expresar mejor. También tengo miedo de tu reacción a lo que te voy a decir.  
  
"No se por que, pero cada que estoy sola, pienso en ti. Desde que te conocí, sentí algo por ti, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Trunks, te quiero mucho, más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Cuando te fuiste al espacio, te extrañé mucho. Y pensaba que te ibas a olvidar de nosotros......de mí. Cuando supe que regresaste estaba muy contenta! Aún no te veo a menudo, pero por lo menos no estas fuera de la Tierra.  
  
"Cuando estabas en el espacio, traté de olvidarme de ti. Pensé que iba a ser más fácil olvidarte si no te veía. I pensé que lo había logrado y que te había olvidado, y que no sentía nada por ti. Pero cuando te vi el día que regresaste, todos mis sentimientos regresaron más fuerte......Te amo Trunks. En realidad, nunca te dejé de amar y nunca te dejaré de amar.  
  
"Sinceramente tuya, Pan"  
  
Pan leyó otra vez la carta antes de echarle perfume y ponerla en un sobre. *Me vas a dar lo que quiero.* pensó besando el sobre.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-Quiero que conozcas a alguien especial para mí. - Trunks dijo al salir del auto.  
  
-¿Y quién es? - Preguntó Kalid.  
  
-Mi novia Marron. Hemos tenido varias citas, pero creo que los dos queremos algo más serio.  
  
-Bueno.  
  
Un hombre pequeño y sin nariz abrió la puerta.......Kalid estaba estupefacto. Ésta es la mejor escena que haya visto en su vida.........sus rizos rubios acariciaban sus mejillas. Sus ojos parecían un cielo sin nubes. Su piel clara tenía un sonrojo suave y para rematar, su voz era angelical. Sin duda, estaba babeando.  
  
-...Softly, softly. Now softly. Softly lie sleeping.... - Termino de cantar tocando las ultimas notas de la canción en el piano.  
  
Marron vio quien entro a su casa y se puso de pie para saludarlos. *Que cuerpazo! Perfecta.* pensó Kalid.  
  
-¿Quien es este joven? - Ella preguntó. Entonces le dio a su chico de ojos azules un beso entre la mejilla y los labios.  
  
-Te presento a Kalid, es un saiya-jin que encontramos en el espacio. - Dijo Trunks como si nada.  
  
-Ah, ¿ése es él? - Dijo la belleza. - Goten me habló de él.....Hola! Soy Marron! - Extendió su mano.  
  
-Soy Kalid. - Le dio la mano antes de que Trunks pudiera decir algo.  
  
Por fin habló Trunks.  
  
-Te quería invitar al cine. Bra nos está esperando en el auto.  
  
Marron lo miró con desagrado:  
  
-¿Nada más Bra? ¿Por qué no llamaste a Pan? Pobrecita, si ya se siente sola. - Marron se rió y siguió a Trunks y a Kalid al auto.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*Por fin se la puedo entregar* Volando, Pan vio a Capsule Corp. De lejos. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que regresó Trunks.  
  
Fue al cuarto de Trunks primero después de sentir su energía en el cuarto de televisión. No quería distraerse de su pequeña misión de dejar la carta en el cuarto de Trunks. Estimaba a Bra, pero quería que Trunks fuera el primero en leerla. De todos modos, Bra no tenía prisa de ver la reacción de Trunks.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-¿Por qué no podías venir antes? - Bra le preguntó una vez que Pan estaba en su cuarto, viendo la televisión.  
  
-Estaba ocupada.....mandando a pedir la toga y el birrete para la graduación, y lo de la universidad, y todo eso.  
  
-Oh claro! Se me olvidó que siempre tienes que ser la mejor en todo! - Bra le sacó la lengua.  
  
-Si! Voy a ser la mejor en todo lo que haga.....incluyendo ballet. Y dale gracias a tu mamá por eso. - Pan se rió.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
-Por que fue tu mamá la que les metió en la cabeza a mis padres que tenía que aprender algo 'de arte'. La verdad, hubiera preferido tocar un instrumento, pero al final es lo mismo. - Dijo Pan.  
  
-¿Es lo mismo!?! No es tan divertido aprender a tocar un instrumento nada más por que tus papas quieren.......lo único bueno de esto fue encontrar mi gusto por la música.......y que pude ver a Trunks aprender a tocar el violín!!!...................Eso estuvo gracioso! - Bra se carcajeó.  
  
Pan pensó que Trunks ya debió de haber leído su carta. Sintió que fue a su cuarto, y de regreso abajo.......Una vez más Bra le leyó la mente.  
  
-¿Quieres ir abajo a ver la tele? Está más grande.  
  
-OK. - Pan trato de hablar indiferentemente, pero Bra no se convenció.  
  
Una vez abajo, oyeron risas del cuarto de televisión. Pan y Bra entraron y las risas eran más fuertes.  
  
-Ok, Ok, escuchen: "Desde que te conocí, sentí algo por ti" no les da risa????  
  
La risa de sus seres queridos penetraba su cabeza. Pan estaba congelada a la misericordia de Marron, mientras su carta era leída en voz alta.  
  
-"Nunca dejaré de amarte." - hizo una cara dramática. - HAHAHAHAHAH! ¿Qué le vas a decir Trunks? Perdóname cariño pero ya tengo novia.  
  
Todos se estaban burlando de ella. No lo aguantaba. Por fin pudo mover sus piernas y se fue de la casa llorando.  
  
Horas después, Gohan y Videl fueron interrumpidos mientras hacían el amor al oír que alguien entró a la casa. Gohan sintió que la energía de Pan subía y bajaba rápidamente. Miró a Videl un poco preocupado. Él salió del cuarto para atender a su hija.  
  
Vio a Pan parada junto a la puerta con sus brazos cruzados protegiéndose a si misma. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y una sola lágrima bajaba su mejilla.  
  
-Pan. - Gohan abrazó a su hija.  
  
Ella enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Gohan y sintió un dolor en el pecho.  
  
-Nada más llora hija.  
  
Esto liberó el resto de las lágrimas. Segundos después, Pan se encontró sollozando incontrolablemente, ni siquiera podía hablar......no quería hablar.  
  
Videl entró al cuarto unos minutos después......Pan ya no estaba llorando, pero su papá la seguía abrazando. Gohan se estaba volviendo loco sin saber que le pasaba a su hija.  
  
-Trunks y Marron son novios.  
  
Gohan estaba sorprendido de que Pan se abriera a él.  
  
-Le escribí una carta diciéndole lo que siento, y se burlaron.......todos. - Pan empezó a llorar de nuevo.  
  
Su mamá estaba junto a ellos y ayudo a calmar a Pan robándole la espalda.  
  
-Idiota! - Dijo Gohan enojado.  
  
-Papá! - Pan soltó a su padre. - Por favor no le hagas nada!  
  
Gohan estaba sorprendido.  
  
-No es su culpa, nunca me ilusionó, ni coqueteó con migo. Todo esto estaba en mi cabeza nada más. - Pan le rogaba. - No lo culpes..........Todo lo que tengo que hacer es olvidarlo......y como me voy a los Estados Unidos, lo voy a lograr......verdad?  
  
Videl volteo hacia su hija.  
  
-No lo defiendas............no culpamos a nadie...pero si nos preocupamos por ti. - Videl le sonrió a su hija, luego le dio un codazo a Gohan en el pecho.  
  
-Esta bien, yo tampoco voy a hacer nada. - Gohan seguía molesto. - Pero no dejes que te lastime otra vez.....no dejes que nadie te lastime!  
  
-Gracias por entender! - Pan abrazo a Gohan de nuevo.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*  
  
Bueno, repito que la carta en este capitulo no es MIA. De hecho, es de mi prima. La escribió para un muchacho. Pero como ha vivido en los EU toda su vida, yo la revise. Obviamente la cambie para que tuviera sentido con la historia. HHMMM ¿Por qué sueño a menudo que estoy desnuda.....en la calle? Creo que estoy tomando demasiadas vitaminas. He-he-he-he-he.  
  
Los dejo ^_^  
  
Chica de las estrellas 


	3. Fui paloma por querer ser gavilán

YAY! Ya me llegó mi disco de los Babasónicos. Me encantan! Agradezco a Schala y a Elena por dar comentarios y por su apoyo! Gracias, gracias, gracias!  
  
DBZ no me pertenece! Pero se lo voy a pedir a los Reyes Magos este año! ^_^  
  
Disfruten!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^  
  
Capitulo 3: Fui paloma por querer ser gavilán.  
  
~~marzo~~  
  
-Dios, Pan, ¿Estas enojada con migo? - Bra se quejó por telefono. - No has venido a mi casa desde hace más de un mes.......y estoy muy triste.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Es acerca de Goten....um....¿Puedes venir? - Bra pidió.  
  
-Ok - Replicó Pan - Pero deja tu ventana abierta para que no tenga que molestar a nadie.  
  
-Ok.  
  
Kalid sintió que un ki conocido se acercaba a la casa, pero no sabia a quien le pertenecía. Sintió que el ki entró al cuarto de Bra y fue a investigar quien era.  
  
Mientras que Kalid se acercaba al cuarto de Bra, escuchó a alguien llorar y decidió escuchar.  
  
-Ya, calmate, todo va a estar bien.  
  
Bra dejó de llorar para decirle a Pan lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Vi *sollozo*, vi a Goten besando a alguien. - Por poco Bra empezaba a llorar otra vez.  
  
-Oh, Bra. A lo mejor ELLA lo beso a el y el se congeló. Ya sabes como se pone Goten cuando esta nervioso. - Dijo Pan.  
  
-No se. Y lo que es peor....hablé con él y ni siquiera me dijo nada!  
  
-Creo que puedo hablar con él y preguntarle lo que pasó en realidad, y por que no te ha dicho nada. - Pan dijo consolando a Bra.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Lo podrias hacer por favor? - Preguntó Bra.  
  
-Claro! Lo haré la proxima vez que lo vea.  
  
Bra estaba muy agradecida con Pan. Se dio cuenta que amaba a Goten, pero no queria admitirlo por que tenía miedo que el no la amaba a ella. Y después de esto, Pan tambien vio los sentimientos de Bra.  
  
Ya que las lágrimas se acabaron, Pan sintió ganas de ir al baño, y ya han de saber con quien se topó.  
  
-¿Nos estabas escuchando? - Pan le dio una mirada de 'espero que no lo hayas hecho'  
  
-ah....si....quiero decir...NO!............bueno....escuché a alguien llorando......y pensé que algo estaba mal......y......bueno....um. - Kalid dijo rascandose la cabeza y preparandose mentalmente para los gritos que iba a recibir. Volteó hacia arriba para ver a Pan y vio lo que menos se esperaba........¿una sonrisa?  
  
Pan nunca habia visto a Kalid asi.......le recordaba a su abuelo cuando se queria justificar con Milk. Pan no queria sonreir, pero no habia otra cosa que hacer cuando se recordaba a un personaje tan feliz y gracioso.  
  
-Bueno, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer! - De nuevo, Pan se dirigio al baño.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al baño, Kalid se paró en frente de Pan. Se recargó en la pared y sonrió coquetamente.  
  
-¿A dónde vas linda?  
  
-Espero que ese no haya sido un intento serio de coquetear con migo. - Pan se rió un poco. Caminó alrededor de él y entró al baño.  
  
Cuando Pan salió del baño, Kalid todavía estaba parado junto a la puerta.  
  
-Sabes, hay muchos baños en la casa. - Pan dijo un poco fastidiada.  
  
-No estaba esperando el baño - Otra vez Kalid dijo coqueto.  
  
-¿A qué estas jugando Kalid? Si quieres un favor, nada más pídelo."  
  
-Si, quiero un favor. - Kalid sonrió  
  
-Bueno, a lo mejor podemos llegar a un acuerdo. - Pan se le acercó tanto que sentia el aliento de kalid en su frente.  
  
-¿Cine?  
  
-¿Mañana a las ocho de la noche?  
  
-Bueno.  
  
Ya estuvo. Una parte de Pan queria algo con el saiya-jin de ojos cafés. No sabia qué queria de él........quizás queria darle celos a Trunks.....o intentar. *Claro! Una lección para Trunks.* Pan sonrio y regresó al cuarto de Bra.  
  
Kalid sigio por el pasillo y entró a su cuarto donde estaba la diosa rubia esperandolo con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Mañana en la noche.  
  
-¿Crees que te lo va a dar?  
  
-MMM ¿Por qué no? Ella se ve fácil.  
  
-Yo no creo que ella sea tan fácil, pero puedo estar equivocada. - Abrazo a Kalid y acercó su cara poco a poco. En cuanto él levanto un poco los labios para besarla, ella se volteó - Recuerda, si quieres sexo de mí, te tienes que acostar con ella primero. - Después de decir su promesa que se convirtió en amenaza, le guiñó el ojo y salió del cuarto.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-¿Y qué con esa sonrisita? ¿Qué no ves que estoy sufriendo? - Bra estaba bromeando a Pan cuando entró al cuarto claramente feliz. - Ok, échamelo! Estabas hablando con Kalid ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Voy a ir al cine con él mañana. - Pan trató de no oirse tan feliz.  
  
-Hmmm, ya no tengo oportunidad con él!  
  
Pan sonrió y abrazó a su mejor amiga. Sabía que estaba bromeando.  
  
-Pero enserio Pan, por favor habla con Goten, esto me esta matando.  
  
-Ok - Solamente dijo Pan antes de salir volando por la ventana.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kalid no sabía por que accedió a unirse a Marron en este proposito de arruinar a Pan. Él no tenía nada en contra de Pan; de hecho, a él le gustaba mucho.......o algo así. Él conocia los juegos que los hombres y las mujeres jugaban en los romances. Pero, no podía explicar lo que sentía por Pan. ¿Nada más le gustaba? ¿O era lujuria por su carita joven e inocente?  
  
Pan era bella, de convicción, una personalidad suave, un cuerpazo, y estaba llena de vida. Pero todas estas cualidades eran sobrepasadas por Marron. Ella era una mujer, si, una mujer. No una adolescente tonta en busca de romance........¿Quién necesitaba romance de todos modos? Tarde temprano te rompen el corazón. Ésta fue una leccion que Kalid aprendio en lo que era su hogar. *Ya no es mi hogar.*  
  
Pero volviendo al caso, Marron era alguien especial......sus ojos......eran como ver a un cielo sin nubes. Pero, los ojos de Pan también eran relucientes. Los ojos negros de Pan tenían una determinación unica de saber todo......penetraban tus propios ojos.....tu propia alma. ¿Y por qué se molestaba en pensar en lo que le gustaba de Pan y Marron? Al fin y al cabo las iba a tener a las dos. Marron iba a ser su amor y Pan su trofeo......¿no?  
  
*¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Marron? ¿Por qué le quiere hacer esto a Pan? El sexo no es tan importante aquí en la tierra....¿verdad?* Quizá la intención de Marron no es que Pan se acueste con alguien, quizá esto tiene otro sentido......Si, el padre de Pan estaria furioso de que Pan se acostara con cualquier chico. Sus seres queridos se avergonzarían de ella. Pero, ¿Cómo es esto de beneficio para Marron?....................Claro! La cara que Trunks tenía cuando Kalid miraba a Pan. El hecho que Trunks cambia de tema cada que Kalid menciona algo sobre Pan........¿La razon es Trunks?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
*.........Trunks........Me pregunto si le gusto de verdad a Kalid. Bra me contó la manera que él ve a Marron. Bueno, Marron es bella y talentosa. Claro que Trunks la prefiere a ella sobre mí. Pero yo tambien soy bonita ¿no? Pero las apariencias no son todo, y también soy buena onda......pero tambien Marron. De hecho, ella es muy dulce con todos. Kami, ¿Por qué Trunks no me pela? Yo no estoy tan mal, ¿o si? De todos modos, lo que hecho, hecho está, y Trunks me dio la 'negativa.' Ahora tengo otra oportunidad con alguien nuevo......pero no me gusta. Ni siquiera lo conozco bien y ya estoy haciendo conclusiones. No debo de cometer el mismo error que Trunks cometio con migo. Le voy a dar una oportunidad a Kalid. Quiza es una persona dulce. Pero Kami, yo QUIERO a Trunks. AMO a Trunks........a lo mejor puedo darle celos de verdad si salgo con Kalid. Y le daré a Kalid una oportunidad. Estaré matando dos pajaros con una roca. Bueno! Me estoy adelantando muuuuuuuucho. A lo mejor ni siquiera le gusto a Kalid.......a lo mejor nada más quiere sexo.....a lo mejor Trunks nunca se pondra celoso de un chico tocandome.......UGH! De lo que me debo preocupar por ahora es dormir......qué bueno es dormir.......*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*  
  
Perdón: por es un capítulo pequeño. Y por que tomó mucho tiempo para deshacerme de la flojera para traducirlo (por fin). -_- Bueno, creo que voy a tener tiempo de traducir otro en el fin de semana! ^_^ Dejen un review porfa!  
  
Bueno, puse nuevas estupideces en mi bio ^_^. Si les interesa......  
  
Nos vemos, si no nos escribimos!  
  
Chica de las estrellas. 


	4. Sin dolor no te haces feliz

'Ella usó mi cabeza como un revolver....du-du-du-du...du-du-du-du....du-du- du-du' UY! No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza desde la mañana.  
  
Hola! Muchas, muchas gracias a Schala y a Elena por sus comentarios.  
  
Schala: Pesada? Para nada! Me encantan tus reviews, me hacen reír! Y si, esos Babasónicos me encantan! ^_^  
  
Elena: Jejejeje esto no es nada en comparación con lo que va a pasar. MWAHAHAHA! Gracias por tu review!  
  
Bueno, antes de que se me olvide, les digo las edades de todos: Pan 18; Bra 18; Marron 21; Trunks 23; Kalid 22; Goten 22.  
  
Dragonball no me pertenece! Pero Kalid si! ^_^  
  
Disfruten!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Capítulo 4: Sin dolor no te haces feliz.  
  
-AY! Eso estuvo cerca! - Pan dijo esquivando un puño.  
  
-Vamos! Pelea!  
  
-Ahh! No crees que estás más estricto con migo que de costumbre!?! - Pan se quejó mientras trataba de defenderse de los puños y patadas que no dejaban de atacarla.  
  
-Para nada! Tú eres la que está distraída.  
  
-UGH! - Pan vio que su puño ni si quiera se acercó a su blanco. Bajó su ki y aterrizó en la tierra. - Tienes razón...................ni siquiera te pude tocar! - Miraba su mano, rogándole silenciosamente que se moviera más rápido.  
  
-¿Quieres hablar?  
  
-Si.  
  
Los dos volaron a la orilla del mismo río donde Goku y Gohan solían pescar. La cascada del río se convirtió de repente, en algo muy interesante para Pan; no podía dejar de verla.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Gohan por fin habló.  
  
-Kalid me invitó a salir. No sé si quiero ir...................................por lo de Trunks. Una parte de mí no quiere ir por que no me gusta tanto. Pero la otra parte si quiere por que lo quiero conocer mejor, y quiero ver si algo puede pasar, - *Y quiero darle celos a Trunks.* Pan pensó.  
  
Gohan se estaba poniendo rojo del coraje, pero dejó que Pan hablara. Suspiró, y puso su mano en el hombro de su hija.  
  
-¿En serio quieres saber lo que pienso? - Gohan le advirtió.  
  
-Claro. - Pan ya no estaba tan segura.  
  
-Creo que te debes de enfocar en la escuela. - Gohan dijo con voz leve.  
  
Pan lo miró un poco enojada.  
  
-Papá, me he enfocado en la escuela por los últimos quince años.  
  
-Bueno - Gohan se rió. - Ahora si te digo lo que pienso..............................No sé si me gusta lo suficiente para dejarte salir con él y-  
  
-Papá - Ella lo interrumpió. - Nadie te va a gustar para mí!  
  
-Déjame terminar.........................Pero ya estas grandecita para saber cuáles chicos te gustan.............................aún cuando a mí no me gustan. Todo lo que puedo hacer esperar lo mejor y decirte que tengas MUCHO cuidado...........................y que nadie se merece tus lágrimas........................excepto - Gohan miró hacia arriba, sospechosamente - a lo mejor................yo. - Abrazó a Pan y la besó en la frente.  
  
Pan se rió del comentario de su papá. Lo iba a extrañar cuando dejara su hogar.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Como cualquier otro día, la familia de Pan estaba sentada a la mesa, comiendo y hablando del clima.  
  
(### NDA: ¿Alguien habla del clima con su familia en la comida?.....................creo que no. Pero esta es mi historia, y si yo quiero, van a hablar de como las post-its (notas autoadhesivas) cambiaron el mundo. ^_^)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kalid se puso loción en las mejillas y se vio en el espejo. Luego se aseguró que tenía suficiente dinero en su cartera antes de irse.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Trunks, curioso, miró afuera de su ventana y se fijó que Kalid salió volando hacia.................*la casa de Pan?* Sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura. Éstos empezaron a acariciar su estómago tiernamente, y un dedo le picó el estómago. Trunks volteó encontrándose en los brazos de su amada *amada?*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Pan jugueteaba con su cabello nerviosamente, deseando que no se parara cada vez que lo cepillaba. El timbre sonó. Una vez más jugueteaba con sus rizos mientras se examinaba a sí misma en el espejo. Terminó de alistarse y se puso perfume en el cuello.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Gohan interrogaba a Kalid, obviamente tratando de ponerlo nervioso, pero sin éxito, Kalid estaba tan fresco como una lechuga.  
  
Las cabezas de los dos saiya-jins jóvenes voltearon cuando Pan entro a la sala. En frente de Gohan estaba una joven idéntica a su esposa cuando los dos cazaban criminales. Y Kalid.......uy! Kalid, estaba........babeando. Sabía que Pan era atractiva, pero no la había visto cuando ésta trataba de verse bella.  
  
Satisfecha con las miradas que le daban Pan concluyó que había escogido el atuendo adecuado. Tenía puesta una playera con un escote que enseñaba una buena parte de su pecho, con una falda verde que le llegaba a la rodilla, y un par de suecos negros. Al parecer, Gohan y Kalid se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de piel expuesta porque Kalid sonrió una sonrisa de un millón de dólares, y Gohan estaba listo para regañarla.  
  
Pan se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla sonriendo inocentemente. Después agarró a Kalid de la mano, le dijo adiós a su papá con voz baja y salió corriendo de la casa. Todo esto antes de que Gohan pudiera decir algo.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
El resto de la noche la pasaron muy bien. De hecho, se podría decir que había química entre los dos, pues sus conversaciones no eran ni cortas ni aburridas. Pan pensó que Kalid era en realidad muy buena onda, y que si no había romance, por lo menos habría una buena amistad.  
  
Kalid se sentía más atraído a Pan cada minuto. Podían tener una conversación graciosa e interesante. Algo que no había tenido con alguien del sexo opuesto. *Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.* Pensó Kalid, y de hecho, si hubo una decepción. Al final de la cita, él esperaba un gran beso y caricias. Pero Pan nada más le dio un beso en la mejilla y 'buenas noches.' *Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pasaron varias semanas; Pan y Kalid se conocieron mejor........como amigos. Pan no dejaría que nada más pasara, al menos hasta que estuviera segura de lo que pasaba con Kalid y Trunks en su cabeza.  
  
Sorprendentemente, Kalid de verdad sentía una relación más fuerte con Pan, y esto no se lo podía explicar. Hace un mes estaba seguro de que quería algo con Marron, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. De todos modos, no podía dejar que le rompieran el corazón otra vez.  
  
~~ Escena Retrospectiva ~~  
  
-¡Ay Dios! ¡Me encanta este lugar! - Ella gritó de alegría.  
  
-Es grandioso ¿verdad? Mira, un bacón, la cocina está enorme, el baño se ve limpio, N esta mal. No está nada mal. - Replicó Kalid emocionado.  
  
-Estoy tan contenta que por fin voy a vivir con tigo.....me tomó mucho tiempo el convencer a mis padres que esto era lo mejor. Gracias por hablar con ellos. Eso me ayudó. Te amo así! - Extendió los brazos para abrazar a Kalid.  
  
-Yo también te amo! Quería vivir con tigo desde hace tiempo.  
  
Los dos amantes siguieron explorando el departamento donde iban a vivir.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
*¿Qué estará pasando? Ella está actuando raro últimamente, quizás no era nuestro destino. ¿Pero cómo no puede ser nuestro destino? Somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Y la amo tanto, daría mi vida por ella* Kalid pensaba mientras manejaba al departamento donde habían vivido él y su novia por un año. Las mariposas que sentía en su estómago se ponían más fuertes. Su cuerpo nunca lo traicionaba; algo iba a pasar, algo grande.  
  
-Que diablos?!? - Kalid dijo cuando oyó ruidos raros detrás de la puerta de su departamento. Gemidos le siguieron y se convirtieron en gritos, suspiros ahora añadidos que quemaban sus oídos y su corazón.  
  
-No.......no puede ser.....como es capaz? - Por fin pudo abrir la puerta. Los ruidos eróticos pararon y fueron reemplazados por groserías y gritos de enojo.  
  
No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su novia y un tipo casi saltaron del susto y trataron de cubrirse. Como estaban en la sala, no había sábanas y casi se les caía la cara de vergüenza.  
  
-Kalid! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Ella trató de echarle la culpa a Kalid.  
  
-¿Qué? Esta es MI casa! Yo puedo venir cuando YO QUIERA!  
  
Ninguno de los adúlteros se atrevieron a hablar.  
  
-¿Quieres explicar qué está pasando? - Kalid fingió tranquilidad y cruzó los brazos. - No! Mejor no digas nada. Ya entendí. Si lo quieres tanto, pues quédate con él. - Kalid se dirigió a su cuarto a empacar.  
  
-Espera.......ugh....cariño! - Ella no sabía qué hacer. De repente agarró la ropa del novio nuevo, se las dio y lo sacó a empujones del departamento. Después corrió al cuarto.  
  
-Espera Kalid, déjame explicar.....No sé qué me pasó....te amo, siempre te he amado.  
  
-No, no te preocupes, Todo está bien. Eres libre de ser feliz con quien quieras, y yo ya no seré un estorbo. - Dijo con coraje. Rápidamente terminó de empacar y dejó a una chica nerviosa en el departamento.  
  
~~ Final de Escena Retrospectiva ~~  
  
*Me tomó mucho tiempo para olvidarla por fin, y ya me estoy enamorando otra vez. Yo no quiero que me rompan el corazón otra vez.*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kalid estaba en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando. Si, se iba a coger a Pan. Ella amaba a Trunks de todos modos, por eso no heriría sus sentimientos ¿verdad? Kalid volteó al oír a alguien entrar......*Marron.*  
  
-Hola dulzura - Marron abrazó a Kalid por detrás y lo besó en la mejilla. - ¿Estamos progresando? - preguntó dulcemente.  
  
-Ya casi lo consigo. - Kalid volteó la cabeza para besar la boca hambrienta de Marron.  
  
Ella caminó lentamente alrededor y se sentó arriba de Kalid, una pierna en cada lado. Los dos se calentaron más y Kalid acarició sus pechos. Marron agarró las manos impacientes de Kalid y él la dejó de besar.  
  
Kalid le preguntaba con la mirada por que había parado todo de repente, a lo que ella replicó simplemente:  
  
-Te doy tu premio hasta que termines tu mandado. - Y con eso se fue del cuarto.  
  
*AH, tengo que cogerme a Pan!*  
  
Agarró el teléfono y marcó a la casa de Pan.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
-Allo?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Bueno, ahí esta el capitulo. Les prometo que Marron va a dejar de ser mala, y también Trunks. ^_^  
  
Jejejejeje, estoy jugando Chrono Cross.......me gusta y no tengo ni idea qué va a pasar después. Aunque hasta ahora no tiene nada que ver con Chrono Trigger, y eso no me gusta tanto. Estoy contemplando jugar Chrono Trigger.......otra vez.....o a lo mejor Final Fantasy VIII, es mi Final Fantasy favorito! Jajajajajaja! Soy una persona productiva verdad?  
  
Hasta la próxima!  
  
Chica-de-las-estrellas. 


	5. Yo Me Fuí Pa’ Tí Derecho Y Así Entraste ...

Perdon!!!!! -_- No es un capítulo nuevo. Me di cuenta que tenía horribles errores de ortografía. No me pude aguantar y corregí los que pude. Gomen nasai! Ésta es la corrección.  
  
HMM ahora tengo otra canción que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza...................Amargo Adiós por Inspector, los fui a ver el cinco de mayo, y todavía no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza....................estaba en primera fila.......................me encantan! ^_^  
  
Hola!!! Quiero agradecer a Schala, Elena, y Rioto_Epsilon por dejar reviews! Gracias otra vez! Bueno, pues ya terminé Chrono Cross.........................estoy un poco decepcionada pensé que iba a tener más cosas relacionadas a Chrono Trigger pero no. Bueno, Schala estuvo, pero en este era rubia, en vez de tener pelo morado................Ni modo, de todos modos me gustó el juego, pero no más que Chrono Trigger ^_^.................Y Schala.....................te doy un 'spoiler' hay un personaje en los últimos capítulos de la historia, y su nombre es Schala! ^_^ Je-je y a mí también me gusta que tengamos cosas en común ^_^.  
  
Bueno, Dragonball no me pertenece! Ni la canción en este capítulo: Bossanova por Estopa.  
  
Disfruten!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Capítulo 5: Yo Me Fui Pa' Ti Derecho Y Así Entraste En Mi Memoria.  
  
-Allo?  
  
-Pan! Oye, quiero hablar con tigo. Vamos a algún lado.  
  
-O........K.......... - Pan dijo insegura de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-Te recojo en una hora - Tan de repente como habló, colgó el teléfono.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kalid la llevó a un sitio hermoso. Era un lago justo afuera de la ciudad. En cuanto sus pies tocaron la tierra, Kalid la tomó de la mano y los dos caminaron por un muelle largo donde se podía ver las luces de la ciudad y la luna reflejadas en la superficie del agua. Pan vio que Kalid estaba siendo más dulce con ella. *Algo quiere. Me pregunto que será.* Como si le leyera la mente, Kalid se preparó para hablar.  
  
En eso momento Pan se perdió en los ojos color chocolate de Kalid. Nunca había visto que guapo era de verdad. *Debe ser esta vista la que me hizo notar.* Ella pensó contemplando la belleza de Kalid. La luz se reflejaba suavemente en su piel morena. Y la brisa acariciaba sus rizos negros. Él se dejó crecer el pelo un poco mas de dos centímetros, y ahora parecía un poco a las olas negras del mar en la noche. A Pan no le importaba que ella le llegara a él a la barba *Todavía lo puedo besar.*  
  
Sus ojos ayudaron a Pan a recordar los momentos que pasó con Kalid. Que siempre era un caballero, que estaba listo para coquetear cada que Trunks estaba en el mismo lugar...................*y también cuando no lo estaba. Ahora que lo pienso, yo también coqueteaba mucho.* También recordó las mariposas que sentía en el estómago cada vez que veía a Kalid. Esa sensación era tan fuerte esta noche, parecían pájaros en vez de mariposas. *HMM, estaba coqueteando......................mariposas...........................ya se que quiere decir esto.* Si, algo dentro de su cuerpo deseaba a Kalid.  
  
*Esos ojos,* ella pensó *¿Por qué no puedo quitar mis ojos de los suyos? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esos ojos últimamente?* Y por fin le calló el veinte. *¿Siento algo por Kalid? Pero, ¿qué siento?* Éste no era el momento de pensar en eso. El había estado hablando todo el rato, y ella no tenía ni idea de lo que Kalid acababa de decir. *Mejor le pongo atención.* Se rió en su mente y de nuevo le puso atención a Kalid.  
  
-.................Bueno, Pan, lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que me gustas.............mucho...............y quiero intentar tener algo más especial con tigo. - Dijo escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. - Claro, si tú quieres.  
  
Kalid la miró esperando una respuesta. Pan fingió estar confundida; ella quería que le hiciera la pregunta 'correcta.'  
  
-Y mi punto es que, - Kalid continuó - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Mientras hacía la pregunta, se le acerco poco a poco a Pan y le tomó las dos manos.  
  
(###NDA: Cursi! Ya lo se. -_-###)  
  
Ella respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Estiró un poco su cuello, se paró de puntitas y cerró los ojos.  
  
Parecía que el reloj había parado su constante marcha cuando sus labios se encontraron. Kalid la besó suavemente, mientras Pan se deleitaba en la satisfacción de tener alguien que la quería. Pero todavía ella no estaba lista para admitir lo que sentía.  
  
*Un punto para mí!* Kalid dejó de besarla para abrasarla y susurrar en su oído:  
  
-Tomo eso como un 'si'. - Pan lo abrazó más fuerte.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
¿Y ahora qué está pasando con Bra y Goten? Sorprendentemente, pudieron resolver sus disputas con una broma cruel que Bra le hizo a Goten el día de los inocentes. Claro, con la ayuda de Pan y Kalid.  
  
~~Escena Retrospectiva: Bra nos narra:~~  
  
Es un día hermoso, perfecto para hacerle esta broma a Goten. Ya es hora que tome una cucharada de su propio chocolate.  
  
Mi, bueno, el plan de Pan tiene que funcionar, es................cual es esa palabra? Perfecto!  
  
Ya llegó Goten, tiene una manera única de tocar el timbre. OK, estoy lista. Voy a la cocina donde Kalid me está esperando. Entro casi corriendo a la cocina antes de que Goten entre: sé que es su lugar preferido en cualquier casa. Empiezo a coquetearle a Kalid, quien por cierto, es un muy buen actor. Empiezo a dibujar en su pecho con mis dedos mientras le digo dulcemente que salga con migo esa noche. Kalid actúa nervioso, digo de nuevo, es bueno en esto de la actuación. Oigo un ruido detrás de mí. Aquí está Goten.  
  
-¿Qué está pasando?  
  
Le oigo decir. Finjo no oírlo y me hago la inocente. Susurro algo en el oído de Kalid. Me río mentalmente cuando siento el ki de Goten elevarse. Piensa que estoy siendo traviesa! Ahora me carcajeo mentalmente! Cuando susurré a Kalid, nada más le había preguntado donde estaba Pan. Kalid me susurró que no sabía. Otra vez, fingí ser traviesa y me empiezo a reír coquetamente, pero esta risa fue real, para que Goten me oyera.  
  
UUYY! Goten acaba de rugir. Miro a Kalid, y se ve asustado. Me atrevo a voltear y me encuentro con un Goten rubio y de ojos verdes. Ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa. Él ruge otra vez. Empiezo a caminar hacia Goten, pensando que quizá esta no fue la mejor idea.  
  
-¿Cómo se siente Goten?  
  
AH! Salvada por la campana, bueno por Pan! Kami!  
  
Antes de que Goten pudiera hacer algo drástico, Pan le explicó la 'broma' y por qué lo habíamos hecho. Para mi tranquilidad, él decidió decirme la verdad y me explicó lo que pasó en realidad.  
  
-Bueno, te perdono si tú me perdonas. - Trato de hacerle un trato.  
  
Suspiré al oírlo decir - Te perdono. - Luego nos abrazamos tiernamente y Pan y Kalid salieron del cuarto incómodos de vernos.  
  
~~Termina la escena retrospectiva.~~  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ya era Mayo, el mes cuando Capsule Corp. tenía su reunión anual. Whohoooo! Fiesta! Bulma y Bra estaban más que dispuestas a organizar la fiesta. Desde la comida, a las invitaciones. Ellas lo organizaron todo y estaban orgullosas de su trabajo. Bra estaba emocionada en particular por que le iba a ayudar a Pan a peinarse, maquillarse, vestirse, etc. Pan era la Barbie de Bra, claro de tamaño de la vida real.  
  
La fiesta era esta noche y ambas habían escogido ya sus vestidos. Todo lo que les faltaba por hacer era ponerse chulas para la gente que las iba a ver en la fiesta. Bra obligo a Pan prometerle que iba a llegar a Capsule Corp. temprano para tener 'suficiente' tiempo para alistarse.  
  
Los pies de Pan tocaron el terreno de Capsule Corp. Tenía una bolsa grande colgando del hombro, y con su otro brazo cargaba su vestido. Caminando hacia la puerta se topó con Vegeta y Trunks.  
  
-Niña - Eso era la mejor bienvenida que Pan esperaba de Vegeta.  
  
-Hola Vegeta, Trunks. - Pan definitivamente estaba de buen humor hoy.  
  
-Hola Pan! ¿Que onda? - La felicidad de Pan era contagiosa. ¿Por que voy a ser malo con una chica tan bonita?* Trunks pensó.  
  
Los dos medios-saiya-jins hablaron por un rato de sus vidas últimamente. Trunks se decidió a preguntar:  
  
-¿Alguien nuevo?................un chico? - Preguntó seguro de si mismo, y de que Pan todavía se moría por él.  
  
-De hecho, si. Y me encanta. - *¿Qué estás haciendo Pan? Quieres a este chico, no lo AMAS!* se regañó a si misma.  
  
-¿En serio? - *Se olvido de MI!?!* - ¿Y quién es?  
  
Pan se dio cuenta del tono celoso de su voz. Lo miró sospechosamente por un momento y replicó:  
  
-Kalid. - Antes de que Trunks pudiera decir algo, Pan dijo rápidamente que Bra la estaba esperando y corrió a la casa.  
  
Mientras Pan caminaba por los pasillos, no podía resistir sonreír como sólo lo hacía Vegeta. *Trunks estaba celoso!* Su sonrisa se estiró de oreja a oreja.  
  
Pan le quería decir a Bra lo que había pasado con Trunks, pero *me dará un sermón de la fidelidad, ya que aprendió su lección con lo que pasó con Goten. Y más ahora que Trunks era novio de Marron y yo novia de Kalid.* Entonces, decidió lo contrario. Pensó en darle un poco de felicidad a Bra por hoy y dejar que Bra experimentara las modas de cabello y maquillaje.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Por fin, después de un par de horas llenas de tubos, secadoras, maquillaje, sombra, lápiz labial, y chisme, Bra y Pan se miraban, la una a la otra, buscando imperfecciones. Sin encontrar ninguna, se vieron al espejo y se echaron Mambo en sus muñecas y cuello.  
  
###NDA: Mambo: un perfume por Liz Claiborne. Mi favorito, después de Green Tea por Elizabeth Arden ^_^###  
  
Bra tenía que ir a 'acutar' de anfitriona y recibir a los invitados que ya estaban llegando. Y como Pan no tenía nada que hacer por el momento, decidió ir a visitar a Kalid. Caminó hacia su cuarto y.....................adivinen con quién se topó.  
  
-Pan! - Trunks no le quitaba los ojos de encima. *WOW! ¿Cuando empezó a verse más..................adulta? ¿Y por qué nadie me dijo?  
  
-Trunks! Hola. Te ves bien en ese traje.......................Le va a gustar a Marron.- *Marron? ¿Por qué estoy hablando de ella?*  
  
-OOHH! Marron! Bueno, las cosas no van tan bien entre nosotros. - *¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Las cosas van perfectamente bien con Marron!* - Te ves hermosa. - *¿Hermosa? ¿De dónde vino eso?* - Pan, quizá después podrás bailar con migo. - *¿Bailar? Soy bueno para esto del baile......................Me tiene que decir que 'si'*  
  
-Uh, tengo que ir al baño! - *¿Acaba de coquetear con migo? Bien hecho Pan! Por fin está interesado en ti y tu lo mandas a la mierda!*  
  
Trunks no se movió, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Pan, lo mandó a la mierda..............¿Pan? De toda la gente, Pan? Pan quien, se supone, que se moría por él!!!!! *A Marron no le hubiera gustado mi teatrito. Marron! La tengo que recoger!*  
  
Pan tocó la puerta, casi inmediatamente la abrió. Kalid se veía como un venado a punto de ser atropellado. Por un momento estaba seguro de que Pan era la mujer para él. Pan vio los ojos de Kalid, que la escrutaban una y otra vez. Sonrió suavemente y empezó a jugar con su cabello, provocando a Kalid aún más.  
  
Pan tenía puesto un vestido azul marino con tiras delgadas en sus hombros. Estas tiras se cruzaban varias veces sobre su espalda. La parte superior de su vestido estaba ajustado, mostrando cada una de sus curvas. La falda no estaba ajustada, pero tenía una apertura en el lado izquierdo, donde se asomaba la mayor parte de su pierna. La mitad de su cabello estaba detenida con pasadores en un diseño raro de trenzas. Varios mechones de su cabello caían sobre los lados de su cara. Para culminar, su cuello sostenía una cadena delgada que tenía un diamante: un regalo generoso de su abuelo Mr. Satan.  
  
-Te ves muy bien. - Pan le dijo a Kalid acercándosele, y le dio un beso en los labios. Kalid se puso perfume, luego se puso el saco y extendió su mano hacia Pan - ¿Nos Vamos?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Al entrar, Pan vio a su familia reunida en una mesa enorme cerca de donde estaba toda la comida. *Después de todo, son saiya-jins!*  
  
Ella y Kalid decidieron, al igual que el resto de la familia Son, comer algo...............o muchos algos! Y cuando toda la familia estaba satisfecha, (que tomó como diez rondas,) estaban contando sus anécdotas.  
  
Por fin empezaron a tocar música. Pan reconoció la primera canción. Era su balada favorita, y pensó que era perfecta para bailar.  
  
Una vez más pareció que Kalid le leyó la mente. Se paró y le pidió caballerosamente bailar con él, viendo que Gohan le prestó mucha atención. *¿Cómo lo hace?* Pan se preguntó tomando a Kalid de la mano.  
  
Ya llevaban unos momentos bailando, y él la miró dulcemente. Puso la mano de Pan que él sostenía detrás de su cuello, y ahora fue libre de abrazar a Pan con los dos brazos, apretando el abrazo.  
  
Pero si me dejas esta noche yo te doy Todos los besos que te debo Ya sé que siempre digo que empiezo a partir de hoy Que luego nunca me atrevo Pero si me dejas yo te canto una Bossanova Y no te voy a dejar ni un minuto sola Si te dejas llevar como el mar lleva a las olas Hasta las rocas.  
  
De repente, Pan se dio cuenta por que había mandado a Trunks a la mierda antes de la fiesta. *Quiero estar con este hombre por el resto de mi vida.* Y un nuevo sentimiento por Kalid la envolvió.  
  
Un sentimiento similar entró en Kalid, pero lo ignoró, pensando que era nada más sus deseos eróticos.....................después de todo tenía un buen ángulo para ver el pecho de Pan.  
  
Cuando la canción había terminado, Pan dirigió a Kalid hacia afuera. Lo miró tiernamente, le acarició las mejillas y lo besó...........................Kalid por fin se separó de Pan y ahora fue él quien le acarició la mejilla a Pan. Ella recargó su cabeza en la mano de Kalid y cerró los ojos.  
  
-Te amo. - *¿Acabo de decir eso?*  
  
*Dios! ¿Dijo lo que pensé que dijo?* Pan abrió los ojos rápidamente y sonrió:  
  
-Yo también te amo. - *¿Lo amo?..............Si, lo amo!*  
  
*Estoy lista*  
  
*Yo también*  
  
Y con eso se fueron volando a la casa de Pan.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Se que es tarde ya, para pedir perdón, se que es tarde ya, y lo siento, termina nuestro amor............................." WAHHHH! Como me gusta esa canción! Por más que la escucho, no me fastidia! Bueno, los dejo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Si les gustó (o no) déjenme un review. Please.  
  
Y el próximo capítulo................................LEMON!  
  
Hasta luego!  
  
Chica de las estrellas. 


	6. Sus ojos decían 'para siempre' ese día

Hola!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias a: Elena y Schala por poner reviews!  
  
Dragonball no me pertenece. Tampoco la canción: 'Amores Perros (me van a matar)' de Julieta Venegas. Esta canción es de la banda sonora de la película con el mismo nombre (que tampoco me pertenece).  
  
Disfruten!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*  
  
Capitulo 6: Sus ojos decían 'para siempre' ese día.  
  
Entraron al cuarto de Pan. Ella había dejado la ventana abierta en caso de que decidiera hacer esto con Kalid.  
  
Pan volteó hacia Kalid y lo empezó a besar suavemente. Un rato después los dos estaban besándose más fuerte.  
  
Kalid pausó por un poco de aire y miró a Pan........a sus labios rojos e hinchados.  
  
-¿Estas segura? - Le susurró. La verdad la pregunta era más para él mismo que para Pan. Ya no estaba tan seguro.  
  
-Si, te amo. Quiero estar con tigo. - Pan dijo, haciendo que Kalid estuviera más seguro de lo que sentía por Pan.  
  
-Yo también te amo. - Kalid dijo antes de empezar otra guerra con sus lenguas.  
  
Tú eres mía  
La que siempre he buscado  
  
Sus manos estaban explorando......sus labios susurrando........sus ojos deseando........sus corazones amando.......y sus mentes fuera de este mundo.  
  
Con sus dedos, Kalid desató las tiras del vestido que estaban en la espalda de Pan. Luego deslizó las mismas tiras de sus hombros. Pan jaló su vestido, y cayó en una cascada oscura alrededor de sus pies. Inmediatamente Pan sintió un par de ojos viajando por todo su cuerpo, y se sonrojó.  
  
*WOW!* Pan nada más tenía puesta unos calzones negros de encaje, con los que se veía aún más sexy. Kalid casi suspiraba a causa de la obra de arte que era el cuerpo de Pan. La leve luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre su piel color vainilla dándole parecido a la porcelana. Eso es, hasta que vio su cara. El pensó que la belleza máxima de Pan se realizaba cuando ella se sonrojaba. Sintiendo que ella estaba incómoda, Kalid se le acercó y le sonrió dulcemente para relajarla.  
  
Pan se le acerco a él y le desabrocho y quitó su camisa. Lo miró a los ojos y una vez más se perdió en sus ojos.  
  
Me dijo un día  
Y yo sonreí satisfecha  
  
Otra vez se empezaron a besar con más pasión. Kalid dejó que sus manos exploraran el cuerpo de Pan y por fin se atrevió a tocar sus pechos. Acariciaba suavemente el área sensitiva, y lo masajeó un poco antes de pasar su dedo sobre el pedazo de piel rosa y dura.  
  
Pan gimió tan levemente que casi no se escuchaba. Ella se deleitaba en lo que las manos de Kalid podían hacer.  
  
Como respuesta de la dulce tortura que Kalid le daba, ella le desabrocho y le quitó los pantalones, dejándolo en boxers. De repente sintió algo duro pasar por su pierna. *uy*  
  
Y confiada  
En que lo nuestro es la verdad  
  
Poco a poco llegaron a la cama. Pan no estaba segura de que hacer ahora. Rompió el bezo para acostarse en la cama, mientras Kalid se quitó los boxers. Siguió a Pan y gateó para llegar justo encima de ella.  
  
Pan se sonrojó otra vez, al ver su miembro. Esta vez, ni sus labios, ni su mente podían decir nada.  
  
Kalid la besó apasionadamente. Sus besos se deslizaron a su cuello, y de ahí, a sus pechos, permitiéndose a si mismo probar tantita gloria, y al mismo tiempo dándole a Pan tantito deleite. Pan gimió mas fuerte esta vez, sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo una sonrisa sobre su pezón. Ella se atrevió a tocar al que le daba tanto placer y acaricio sus brazos antes de entrelazar sus dedos en su cabello.  
  
Abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando sintió una brisa de aire frío en sus pechos. Concentró su mirada y justo en frente de ella encontró una sonrisa muy sexy. Ella le sonrió. Kalid deslizo sus manos sobre la cadera de Pan, quitándole la única barrera entre ellos, sintiendo la seda que era la piel de Pan. Regresó a su posición encima de Pan.  
  
Y confiada  
En que lo nuestro es la verdad  
  
Kalid no se podía imaginar que esta criatura joven e inocente podría verse tan provocativa. Su cabello negro formaba una cascada en la almohada. Y había un excelente contraste del blanco de su piel y el rojo de sus mejillas y labios.  
  
Kalid paró una vez más para ver la belleza de Pan. Le iba a hacer el amor a esta mujer. Si, el amor. Quizás era su destino, no podía sentirse mejor.  
  
Pan ya no estaba incómoda con su desnudez. Iba a experimentar el amor, el amor que merecía. Acarició a Kalid en el cuello y cara y la bajó para besarlo por última vez antes de que su vida cambiara para siempre.  
  
Él le puso mas fuerza al beso y su mano se deslizó a la rodilla de Pan y la elevó para alcanzar la cadera de Kalid. Hizo lo mismo con la otra rodilla, y por fin se puso en posición en su entrada.  
  
Puso su frente en la frente de Pan. La miró amorosamente preguntándole una vez más con su mirada.  
  
-Ya hazlo. - Pan dijo un poco fastidiada, cerrando sus ojos, esperando el dolor.  
  
Empujó su cadera en un movimiento rápido. Una lágrima salió de cada uno de los ojos de Pan y frunció la ceja expresando su dolor. Él metió y sacó su miembro varias veces, esperando que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño y al dolor. El dolor agudo se había convertido lentamente en una sensación de estar estirada. Y cuando Pan decidió abrir los ojos, encontró a un para de éstos mirándola amorosamente.  
  
Mientras las entradas y salidas de su miembro se hacían mas frecuentes, apenas le tocó los labios a Pan con los suyos, empezando un juego de bromear y probar con sus labios. Pero aún así, Pan no se veía muy contenta.  
  
-¿Estás bien? - Kalid susurró. Pan acarició su cara y dijo que 'si' con la cabeza antes de besarlo.  
  
Este súper beso, la fricción entre sus cuerpos, su miembro entrando y saliendo de ella, todo empezó a tener sentido mental y físicamente. Por fin se permitió a si misma disfrutar ésto al máximo.  
  
Los empujones de la cadera de Kalid se hacían aun mas frecuentes, fuertes, y profundos. Pequeñas olas de placer recorrían el cuerpo de Pan originando en sus genitales. Ya no podía resistir las ansias de gemir, y lo hizo. Escuchaban una armonía de los gemidos de Pan y los gemidos y suspiros de Kalid. El placer se incrementaba en los dos.  
  
Ella empezó a sudar, los empujones más rápido. Pan empezó a temblar. Kalid estaba intentando controlarse por ahora, le quería dar placer, y lo hizo. Luego le llegó a Pan.  
  
Gritó incontrolablemente y se estiró, sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo contraerse. Los espasmos de cada parte de su cuerpo fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso para Kalid. Él también sintió un orgasmo y gritó al igual que Pan.  
  
Sus ojos decían  
'Para siempre' ese día.  
  
Después de que los ruidos que emitían estos dos amantes se calmaron, se miraron a los ojos. Ella le impidió que sacara su miembro de ella, lo quería sentir dentro de ella por más tiempo. Kalid también se sintió a gusto guardando esa posición. Esperaron un momento y por fin el se quito de encima de ella.  
  
-Te amo. - Él miró sus ojos adormilados, y la beso.  
  
-Yo también. - Le sonrió. - Quizás es mejor que te vayas. - Su sonrisa desapareció. - Ya sabes, mi papá.  
  
Sonrió, conciente de lo que Pan estaba hablando. Se vistió y salió volando por la ventana. Ella lo miró irse hasta que por fin se durmió.  
  
Hasta que un día  
Ese día llegó.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kalid entró al salón de fiestas, y se sorprendió al ver a Videl. Gohan tendría que estar aquí. Alcanzó a ver por el lado a la diosa rubia recargada en la pared. Caminó hacia ella. Ella se dio cuenta que su cabello estaba en desorden.  
  
-Supongo que lo hiciste. - Marron le dijo. - ¿Fue fácil la niña?  
  
Marron había visto a Gohan entrar al baño, que estaba cerca de donde ellos estaban parados. *Gohan debe de salir en un momento. Esto va a ser divertido.*  
  
De repente Kalid recordó su trato con Marron.  
  
-Si. - Dijo sonriendo. - Claro que me acosté con ella. Y fue una buena cogida.  
  
Lo dicho  
Lo va comiendo lento el sol.  
  
-Pues muchas gracias señor Kalid. - Marron sonrió dulcemente. Se le acercó. - Recibirás tu pago esta noche. - Marron le susurró y se fue para atender a su novio.  
  
Kalid se fue a su cuarto esperando ansiosamente el resto de la noche lleno de placer, y olvidándose de Pan.  
  
Cerca del mar  
Embarcan a eternidad.  
  
Parecía que Gohan estaba viendo rojo! Había escuchado toda la conversación. No podía controlar su ira, pero no podía asumir cosas así como así. Iba a esperar.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
La familia Son-Satan se levantó temprano, y fueron a Capsule Corp. para almorzar la comida que sobro de la noche anterior.  
  
###NDA: Nosotros hacemos eso siempre después de navidad y cosas así. ^_^ ###  
  
Pan no podía esperar para ver a Kalid. Sonrió cuando recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior. *Y ni siquiera estoy adolorida!* Pensó, que era una buena idea subir a su cuarto, como ya habían hecho el amor........  
  
Que nunca habrá nada que nos separe  
Siempre estas a mi lado.  
  
No podía creer lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? - Le grito a Marron.  
  
Kalid y Marron despertaron sorprendidos. Y todos en la cocina corrieron arriba escuchando la bulla.  
  
-Oh! ¿No pensaste que te él amaba de verdad.....o si? Ah, eres tan dulce! - Marron dijo con sarcasmo después de que la sorpresa se le fuera.  
  
Los ojos de Pan se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
-Vamos Kalid! Mírame a los ojos!!! - Pan grito.  
  
Acaso será para siempre has olvidado  
Dijiste un día, solo escucho yo.  
  
Todos estaban afuera del cuarto escuchando, y ahora Trunks entro al cuarto.  
  
-¿Qué significa esto Marron? - Trunks estaba seguro que había una explicación para esto.  
  
Pan no podía dejar de llorar.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste? Te amaba! Tu dijiste que me amabas!...........  
  
Lo dicho lo va comiendo lento el sol  
Cerca del mar embarcan a eternidad.  
  
-Y pensar que yo me entregué a ti! - Pan sollozaba.  
  
Porque tus amores perros me van a matar  
Sin haberme dado la felicidad  
Porque tus amores perros me van a matar  
Sin haberme dado siquiera un poco de felicidad.  
  
-¡Entonces es verdad!!!! - Gohan los interrumpió.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*  
  
-_-.....-_- me encanta leer lemons, pero odio escribirlos.......bueno. A lo mejor ven un parecido entre el lemon y la película 'Cruel Intentions'......me gusto la escena en donde Ryan Phillippe (mi papi chulo!) y Reese Witherspoon hacían el amor. ^_^  
  
Al igual que cuando escribí este capitulo en ingles, me costo trabajo traducirlo. Soy.......delicada en lo que me gusta en un lemon. La canción que me inspiró para escribirlo fue 'Untitled' de D'Angelo, me encanta! Bueno, lo que quería de este lemon es que fuera mas largo que la mayoría de los que había leído. Este es casi la mitad de este capítulo. Segundo, unos lemons me ponen de nervios! Específicamente cuando la mujer tiene orgasmos múltiples, y el hombre nada mas uno........¿En verdad se podría controlar tanto el hombre?........Pero bueno, mi punto es que la experiencia es mejor y mas dulce cuando los dos tienen orgasmos juntos, no importa cuantos (mi opinión). Tercero, como lo dije el capitulo pasado.........creo que tengo problemas mentales (hahahahaha), por que no me siento a gusto al decir groserías.......en español......jeje ya se dieron cuenta que mis padres eran estrictos eh? Bueno.....verga.....culo......etc., no se, lo quería hacer dulce y suave por que era la primera vez de Pan. Y no se me hacia ni dulce ni suave con esas palabras. Creo que estuvo.....medio bien, aunque no me gusta como escribo, pero a casi nadie le gusta su propia escritura.......bueno, tan siquiera lo intenté.  
  
Bueno, díganme que pensaron y dejen sus reviews, porfa! ^_^  
  
Hasta!  
  
Chica de las estrellas.  
  
P.D. Los invito a leer la traducción de 'By Myself, But Not Alone': 'Sin Nadie, Pero No Sola.' Es un one-shot deprimente acerca de Pan y Uub y las drogas. (Gracias por leerlo Elena!) 


	7. Despídete, ya no estarás

Hola! Muchísimas gracias a: Buzz_00, Schala, y Elena por poner reviews!  
  
Bueno. -_- perdónenme por no actualizar.....día de acción de gracias y todo eso.....por cierto, espero que todos hayan tenido un buen día de acción de gracias. Casi todos mis primitos fueron a mi casa; diez de ellos son menores de siete años.....bueno, por un momento me volví loca. HAHAHAHA ^_^ En fin....  
  
Dragonball no me pertenece. Tampoco la canción: 'Voluntad' por Julieta Venegas.  
  
Disfruten!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
^*^  
  
Capitulo 7: Despídete, ya no estarás.  
  
-Entonces es cierto! - Gohan la interrumpió. - ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando!?  
  
De repente Pan se acordó que sus familiares y amigos estaban ahí.  
  
Nunca en toda mi vida  
He podido decir que es  
Esto que a veces amarra  
Mi voluntad  
Si he de llamar voluntad  
A lo que hace decidirme  
De pronto y arrepentirme luego  
Si te veo pasar.  
  
-Tener.....relaciones...con él! - Gohan dijo mientras se acercaba a Pan. Los demás no decían nada.....hasta que Gohan levantó la mano.  
  
-Gohan, no lo hagas. - Videl dijo rápido.  
  
-¿Lo estás haciendo por Pan!? No se merece mi piedad! - gritó Gohan.  
  
Pan se consoló un poco y agradecida con su mamá.  
  
-....aquí no lo hagas. - Dijo Videl sin expresión. *Mamá, tu también* Pan pensó tristemente.  
  
-Está bien. - Gohan agarró a Pan del brazo y voló a su casa. Videl lo siguió.  
  
Quiero hacer esto o aquello  
Contarte mi ansiedad  
O el desencanto que has dejado  
En mi propiedad  
Dicen todo al paso del viento  
Va tomando lugar  
Aún el día no llega  
En que puedo disfrutar  
  
-¿Qué está pasando? - Por fin preguntó Bulma después de un largo silencio.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-¡En serio! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? - Dijo Gohan empujando a Pan. - Y en nuestro HOGAR! ¿Qué no puedes seguir las reglas? Te dimos amor, todo lo que necesitabas, y ¿qué nos das tú?........................Quiero que te vayas de la casa. - Gohan dijo sin expresión.  
  
-Pero pap- sus palabras dejaron su boca con el contacto de la mano de Gohan en su mejilla. - ¿Y ahora me contestas? - Gohan se rió sarcásticamente.  
  
Pan se cayó por la fuerza que Gohan le puso a al golpe. Se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, y rápidamente volteó hacia Gohan.  
  
-Entre más pronto te vayas, mejor. - Gohan caminó a la casa. Videl no sabía qué hacer, pero decidió seguir a Gohan.  
  
-¿A dónde iré? - Sus ojos siguieron las figuras de sus padres.  
  
Después de un rato, su mente la dejó concentrase en ponerse de pie. Voló a la ventana de su cuarto. En el cuarto se miró al espejo, poniendo atención a su mejilla roja. *Nunca he sido humillada así. Aún puedo sentir las miradas de todos. ¿Cómo iba a saber que esto era tan importante para mi papá. Pero de todos modos......me golpeó? ¿Y cómo me pudieron hacer esto Marron y Kalid? ¿Qué les hice a ellos? Tienen razón, soy una estúpida por creerle a Kalid.* Frunció la frente y su coraje creció.  
  
Por que desde  
Que has manchado  
Mi vida con tu desprecio  
No puedo ya volver más  
A lo que antes era.  
  
*No los necesito. A NINGUNO de ellos. Soy inteligente. Van a ver. Voy a sobrevivir sin ellos.* Pensó enojada mientras empacaba su maleta.  
  
Se acercó a la ventana. *Me debo de despedir.* Pensó caminando a su escritorio. Saco unos papeles y una pluma y se puso a escribir.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~ El siguiente día ~  
  
-Pan! - Gritó Dende cuando Pan llegó a la torre Karin.  
  
-Hola Dende. - Pan dejó de sonreír. - Estoy segura que ya sabes por que estoy aquí. La verdad, no quiero hablar de eso.  
  
-Te puedes quedar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Pero no le digas a nadie, si tu padre se da cuenta, me mata. - Dijo Dende tratando de no oírse tan malo.  
  
-OK. Muchas gracias.  
  
Después de dejar sus cosas en un cuarto, se fue al a orilla de la torre, necesitaba pensar.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~ Un Mes Después ~  
  
Videl se atrevió a entrar al cuarto de Pan. No lo había hecho porque ella también estaba enojada con Pan, pero también porque no quería causarle angustia a Gohan. Durante este mes, Gohan era completamente diferente al que todos estaban acostumbrados a tratar. Ahora se veía demasiado enojado, o a veces triste. Videl se dio cuenta aunque el lo trataba de ocultar. Ella también extrañaba mucho a Pan. Al entrar al cuarto, vio un sobre en el escritorio. *Dejó una carta.* La abrió rápidamente y saco varios sobres, todos iban dirigidos a alguien. 'Videl y Gohan' un sobre decía. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer:  
  
"Mamá, papá, no se que decir sin insultarlos, pues estoy enojada. No entiendo por que era tan importante para ustedes, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, y es inútil arrepentirse. No se cuando los veré otra vez, si eso pasa. De todos modos, los voy a extrañar mucho. Siento mucho avergonzarlos, y espero que me perdonen un día. Ya no los voy a molestar.  
  
Pan"  
  
Una lágrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla. Vio los otros sobres y pensó que era mejor que sus destinatarios leyeran las cartas. Dejó la carta escrita para ella y Gohan en la mesa de la cocina para que Gohan la leyera, después se fue a Capsule Corp.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-¿Qué te trae por acá Videl? - Bulma le preguntó dándole una taza de café.  
  
Pan les dejó una carta a todos. Hoy las encontré, y las vine a entregar.  
  
-Si, entiendo. Espera un momento mientras llamo a todos.  
  
Unos minutos después todos, excepto Vegeta estaban leyendo sus cartas.  
  
"Queridos Bra, Bulma y Vegeta: Perdónenme por no despedirme. Espero que entiendan. Todo es demasiado para mi, me tengo que ir. Espero que también entiendan si no me mantengo en contacto por un tiempo. No quiero recordar. Espero que me extrañen por que yo si los voy a extrañar."  
  
Bra casi se ponía a llorar ahí en la sala. Nada más miró tristemente a su mama y se fue a su cuarto.  
  
Trunks también abrió su sobre ahí: "Demonios Trunks! Si me hubieras escogido a mí en vez de Marron desde el principio, esto nunca hubiera pasado. OK. Estoy bromeando.....un poco. Esta vez no fuiste tú quien me rompió el corazón, y siento mucho que tu corazón también se haya roto. Espero que Marron cambie, y que vea en ti lo que yo veo: un chico grandioso quien no se merece que lo engañen. Creo que hacen una muy bonita pareja. Quizás nos veremos otra vez, y hey! A lo mejor seré tu rival en los negocios, sip; mi sueño es tener mi propia compañía. Si eso pasa, mi gente le llamará a tu gente. Te deseo lo mejor."  
  
Trunks se sintió mal por todo lo que le pasaba a Pan. Después de todo, el mismo dolor que tenía él, Pan lo tenía por segunda vez.  
  
Kalid abrió su sobre en cuanto se lo dieron: "Kalid, ni siquiera te puedo decir cuanto me has lastimado. Si no me querías, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? Lo único que me puedo imaginar es que todo esto fue planeado, ¿Por qué? Ojalá lo supiera. Pero, no te odio, toma mucho esfuerzo el odiar a alguien, por eso, tampoco odio a Marron. De hecho, estoy un poco agradecida que me enseño lo que eres en realidad. Es una ironía que curaste mi corazón roto, nada más para rompérmelo otra vez. Pero no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti, por que por unos días fui verdaderamente feliz. Espero que cambies por tu propio bien, por que no le deseo este tipo de dolor a nadie. Que vivas feliz. Pan." Por un momento Kalid sintió remordimiento. Luego, se siguió convenciendo a si mismo que no amaba a Pan.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*Voy a sobrevivir. Lo VOY a hacer sin ninguno de ellos. Especialmente, porque tengo a alguien nuevo.* Pan pensó al poner la mano sobre su pequeño vientre y miraba hacia el horizonte.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
-Pan....no sabes cuanto lo siento. - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y puso la carta de nuevo en la mesa de la cocina.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
^*^*  
  
Schala: HAHAHAHA entonces ya sabes lo que va a pasar no? HAHAHAHAHA ¿es predecible o no? Empezé a leer tu otro fanfic con Goten, Trunks, y Marron....woooooo.....bueno, pero pongo un review cuando lo termine de leer. Por cierto: ¿Te llamas Pamela? Yo también ^_^. HAHAHAHA Ando de un humor raro.  
  
Buzz_00: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y voy a tratar de poner los capítulos rápido. Aunque por las próximas dos semanas voy a estar muy ocupada..... pero después...vacaciones! HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Elena: HAHAHAHAHA Bueno, ya supiste que pasa por ahora....pero ^_^ apenas es la mitad de la historia. Son quince capítulos......y algo chido y triste pasa en los últimos capítulos.....y eso es todo lo que voy a decir.....no les voy a arruinar la historia. MWAHAHAHA.  
  
OK, conclusión: si estoy loca. Los dejo por ahora. BRRR que hace frío por acá. 


	8. Se Siente, La Libertad Te Envuelve La Ma

Hola a todos!!!! Gracias a Schala y Elena por dejar reviews. ^_^ Y Elena....el castigo de Kalid le viene un poco después....que es el peor de todos en mi opinión: el remordimiento BWAHAHAHA  
  
UY! Discúlpenme todos -_- tanto tiempo sin poner un capitulo..pues la verdad la vida ha estado jodida últimamente, y no tenia la motivación de escribir nada...también me tarde mucho para terminar el nuevo capitulo de mi otra historia en ingles. El caso es que el capítulo ya esta puesto. ^_^  
  
Dragonball no me pertenece. Ni la canción en este capitulo: 'Como un sol' por Inspector.  
  
Disfruten!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*  
  
Capitulo 8: Se Siente, La Libertad. Te Envuelve La Magia Del Lugar.  
  
*¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Quiero terminar la escuela, pero no puedo dejar a mi bebé. UGH Necesito ayuda. Pero no se la voy a pedir a ELLOS. Ellos tuvieron su chance. Ay, tan siquiera necesito un consejo.*  
  
-Pan! ¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos? - Dende le preguntó caballerosamente.  
  
-Nada más estoy pensando en que hacer. Dios - Pan suspiró - Ni siquiera terminé la escuela, y ya ha pasado un mes, no me van a aceptar de regreso a la escuela que iba, por que ya se graduaron. - Miró hacia abajo.  
  
###NDA: En mi escuela (a la que iba) la graduación es en mayo.###  
  
-Bueno, Quizás puedes terminarla en otro lado, ya casi terminabas de todos modos.  
  
-Eso es lo más fácil. ¿Qué voy a hacer con el bebe? No puedo ausentarme de repente por meses por que voy a tener un bebe. - Pan ya se estaba fastidiando de su situación.  
  
Mr. Popo entró en la conversación diciendo: - ¿Por que no usas el cuarto del tiempo?  
  
-Sería raro tener la barriga, y al siguiente día andar sin barriga como si nada.  
  
-Me refiero que la uses ahora por un día, y cuando salgas podrás ir a la escuela de nuevo. - Mr. Popo corrigió a Pan.  
  
-Claro! Puedo tener a mi bebe y cuando salga, ya estará grande el bebe para que alguien lo cuide, y yo puedo ir a clases! Mr. Popo, eres un genio! - Pan gritó.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mientras tanto en Capsule Corp.:  
  
(+)  
  
-Hola Kalid! - Dijo Pan contenta.  
  
-Si Kalid, Hola! - Marron entró al cuarto.  
  
Después de unos momentos de silencio Pan habló. - ..Bueno Kalid, lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que me gustas.............mucho...............y quiero intentar tener algo más especial con tigo. - Dijo escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. - Claro, si tú quieres.  
  
*¿Qué? ¿Intentar qué?............oh....* Kalid pensó al reconocer lo que Pan le acababa de decir.  
  
-Fue muy dulce no? - Pan preguntó.  
  
-Claro que fue muy dulce. Pero hubieras oído lo que el dijo de tí. Dios mío! - Marron silbó. - Te chingaste Kalid! Te enamoraste y lo arruinaste todo con Pan al acostarte con migo. Sabes, pudiste haberme dicho que no querías. - Y con eso Marron se fue del cuarto.  
  
*No me interesa si Marron se va, después de todo, aquí esta Pan y nos amamos.* Kalid pensó acercándosele a Pan. Pan levantó la mano señalándole que no se moviera. Y la sonrisa dejó su cara.  
  
-Sigue convenciéndote que nunca me amaste. - Pan sonrió dulcemente. - De todos modos es tu culpa, tú me alejaste de ti.  
  
*No, tú no Pan. No te vayas de mi lado.* Kalid la vio alejarse de el, poco a poco más lejos de él. Miró hacia abajo. *No me dejes Pan* Miro hacia ella otra vez con ojos llenos de lágrimas pero ella ya no estaba. *Convencerme que no te amo?*  
  
(+)  
  
Kalid se despertó sorprendido y miró a su alrededor viendo que estaba en su cuarto. Una semana después de que Pan se había ido, Marron le dijo que ya no iba a estar con él. Por una parte estaba contento por que Trunks lo iba a dejar de molestar, pero por otro lado, después de que ella lo dejó, él se empezó a sentir solo. Marron también dejo a Trunks. Kalid se imaginaba que tan solo se sentía Trunks. Se dio cuenta que a Trunks también le afecto todo esto, pues se concentró mucho en le trabajo. *Demasiado diría yo.*  
  
~~Bulma narra:~~  
  
Hoy es sábado. Gracias a Dios, todos en la casa están descansando. Bueno Bra tiene vacaciones de verano (que se merece por graduarse), y Vegeta, bueno, 'descanso' no es parte de su vocabulario. Pero para Trunks, Kalid y para mí, es un buen descanso.  
  
Creo que Trunks se merece un descanso. Ha estado trabajando como burro. Yo se que tiene algo que ver con lo de Marron y Pan. También se que debería estar contenta de que toma el negocio de la familia seriamente, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiero que viva su vida. Después de todo, no creo que sea tan serio. Le tengo que dar su tiempo.  
  
Y Kalid, bueno, no quiere admitirlo, pero también se ve que esto le afectó. Le dí un trabajo como jefe del departamento de mercadotecnia. Esta a cargo del manejo y envío de los productos a su destino. Al principio Trunks no quería que le diera trabajo, pero lo convencí. Lo hice para darle una distracción a Kalid, y también estaba preparado para este trabajo. De todos modos, no podía juzgarlo, yo engañe a Yamcha cuando todavía éramos novios. Y Trunks estaba sorprendido cuando le dije que sabia que se había acostado con otras chicas cuando todavía era novio de Marron. Me alegro que Trunks haya perdonado a Marron. Y creo que es bueno para ellos que no se vean por ahora. Les dará tiempo para pensar en sus vidas.  
  
Hablando de Marron, le esta yendo muy bien con esto de ser cantante. Lo último que supe es que iba a lanzar una gira alrededor de los Estados Unidos. Espero que le salga bien, pues es talentosa.  
  
Bueno, y con Bra y Goten todo va bien. Por fin le dijeron a Vegeta de su relación. Y si, Vegeta fingió estar enojado por un tiempo, pero en el fondo estaba contento de que Goten hacia feliz a Bra. Goten nos dio otra buena noticia cuando nos anunció que iba a estudiar contabilidad. HEHEHEHE. Quizás puede trabajar en Capsule. Corp. Y Bra, bueno, no se que es lo que quiere estudiar, algo de relaciones internacionales.....me suena bien!  
  
Es un día bello, Vegeta esta entrenando en su cuarto de gravedad. Hay una brisa tranquila, los pájaros están cantando, hace sol, bueno, esta nublado. Pero no importa, de todos modos el día es hermoso. Si, estamos contentos, pero creo que no pasa lo mismo con Gohan y Videl. Ellos si que están tristes. Especialmente después de que les grite sus verdades. No era para tanto. Pan y Kalid lo hicieron por amor, aunque Kalid juegue a 'no, no la amo.' Les dije a Gohan y Videl que tan humillada Pan se ha de sentir por algo tan estúpido como esto. Hasta ellos tuvieron relaciones antes de casarse.  
  
Me sentí mal por ponerlos más tristes, pero se tenían que dar cuenta que lo que hicieron estuvo mal, y que por eso a lo mejor perdieron a Pan. Pero no para siempre; conozco a Pan. Es demasiado presumida como para esconderse todo el tiempo. Apuesto que cuando regrese nos va a impresionar a todos, solo espero que pueda sobresalir para hacerlo.  
  
Sigo mirando mi jardín. Que raro, ¿Cuándo salió Vegeta de su cuarto de gravedad? Debo regresar al laboratorio. Estoy construyendo algo maravilloso! Podrá mostrar si una fruta esta madura nada más sintiendo la textura de la cáscara.....Ya estoy vieja! HAHAHAHA...AHHHHH! Algo me dio cosquillas!  
  
-Me asustaste! - le digo a Vegeta.  
  
-Qué bueno - El me dice con una sonrisa. Yo me río también y el me besa. Después besa mi cuello mientras caminamos a la cama. Cuanto lo amo. Sip, como dije, es un hermoso día en Capsule Corp.  
  
###NDA: Pensaron que iba a ser un lemon eh? HAHAHAHAHAHA###  
  
~~Fin de narración de Bulma~~  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan entro inmediatamente al cuarto del tiempo. Entrenó un poco las artes marciales y el ballet, pero no mucho, no quería lastimar al bebe. También meditaba más que de costumbre.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que entro al cuarto del tiempo. Iba a tener un hijo dentro de poco.  
  
~~Pan narra:~~  
  
-UGH. UGH. UGH. UGH.- *Recuerda que hay que respirar* Pienso. AAAAAh! Cómo duele! Sigo pujando como loca, y creo que mi cabeza va a explotar dentro de poco. Ya no aguanto las contracciones. Puja Puja Puja...AAYY DIOS!!! Ya salió el bebe! Agarro unas tijeras y corto el cordón umbilical. Es niño!  
  
Ven acércate a mi lado, para darte mi cariño Con el reggae reggae music, volveremos a ser niños Reggae love y rub-a-dub, le daré a tu corazón  
  
Me limpio y también al bebe tan bien como puedo. Envuelvo al bebe en una sabana y lo pongo en medio de mis pechos. Estoy exhausta. Ya no puedo tener los ojos abiertos. Me duermo con mi bebe en mis brazos.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ya paso un año desde que entre al cuarto del tiempo. Y mi bebe ya tiene cuatro meses! Decidí ponerle Cyan. No se por que se me ocurrió ese nombre, pero se oye bien. Estoy contenta de que esta creciendo bien.  
  
Sabes cuanto te quiero, si me faltaras me muero Soy feliz si te veo sonreír, y es tu vista que me hipnotiza Como un sol, tú me iluminas Como un sol, que va a salir Como un sol, tú me iluminas Como un sol, que va a salir.  
  
Y esta tan chulo; me lo quiero comer. Tiene el pelo negro como el mío. Sus ojos son cafés como los de su padre. Su piel es un poco morena, en un tono entre Kalid y el mío. Y su nariz, esa cosita redonda del tamaño de una pasa, es tan chula. Me recuerda a su padre.  
  
Me pregunto que le voy a decir acerca de Kalid. "Perdón, hijo, no puedes conocer a tu papa, porque es un hijo de puta." No, no le puedo hacer eso a Cyan. Tendré que regresar un día.  
  
~~Fin de la narración de Pan~~  
  
Apenas había pasado un día cuando Pan salió del cuarto del tiempo. Dende y Mr. Popo fueron a saludarla. Hablaron un poco de lo que había pasado, pero fue Pan quien hablo más, pues para ella había pasado un año. Dende cargó al bebé por un momento asegurándose de que estaba saludable. Felicitó a Pan por haberlo cuidado tan bien.  
  
Al cabo de un par de días, Pan decidió que iba a empezar su nueva vida en los Estados Unidos, después de todo todavía podía ir a UCLA y obtener su GED en poco tiempo.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Los meses pasaron y el año llego a diciembre otra vez. Cyan ya tenía 10 meses. Los dientes le empezaron a salir y ya se podía parar. Cómo volaba el tiempo para Pan. Las navidades ya venían y Pan extrañaba mucho a sus padres.  
  
Pan vivía en Los Ángeles, y estaba feliz, cuando no extrañaba a sus padres. Asistía a un programa de negocios rápido en UCLA. Se supone que nada mas duraba tres años. También tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida Francesa.  
  
De vez en cuando entrenaba y practicaba ballet, por alguna razón se sentía a gusto practicándolo.  
  
Ahora iba en camino a la casa de su amiga Maggie. Maggie era ya anciana, tenia 63 años; y se conocieron de una manera muy peculiar solo semanas después de que Pan se instaló en Los Ángeles.  
  
~~Escena retrospectiva. Pan narra:~~  
  
Tenía que ir al centro comercial. Ya no le quedaba la ropa a Cyan, y como siempre, quebró los 5 biberones que tenía; es muy fuerte. Solo espero que no se enoje en el centro comercial por que la gente va a pensar que somos demasiado raros. Dios, a veces deseo no ser un saiya-jin. A veces, bueno, casi todo el tiempo la gente es demasiado defensiva y se asustan cuando ven a alguien súper fuerte. Es difícil tener amigos de verdad. De hecho, todavía no tengo amigos. Cyan esta jugando con su llavero de plástico y disfrutando su paseo en su carreola.  
  
Estaba tan a gusto caminando, que me empecé a imaginar como seria mi vida después. Estaba ansiosa por graduarme, aunque no sabia exactamente que iba a hacer después de graduarme, pero seguro algo grande. Di vuelta en la esquina para llegar a las puertas del centro comercial, cuando vi a una viejita en el suelo pidiendo ayuda. Corrí hacia ella y le pregunté lo que pasó.  
  
Me dijo que se había bajado de un autobús y algo tronó dentro de ella, que fue lo que le causo la caída. También dijo que el chofer no estaba poniendo atención y se fue. Volteo a mí alrededor y no veo a nadie. Luego me atrevo a llevar a la señora y a mi bebe volando al hospital más cercano.  
  
Ya en el hospital, nos pusieron a Cyan y a mí a esperar afuera del cuarto. Decidí quedarme, pues no la quería dejar sola. Pasaron varias horas cuando la enfermara vino y me dijo que podía entrar a verla. Parece ser que la señora se había roto una cadera. Pobre; entro a su cuarto y encuentro a una viejita muy alegre.  
  
Tenía el pelo canoso que pensé que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, pero lo tenía trenzado así que no pude ver bien. Su piel blanca, aunque arrugada, tenia un poco de sonrojo. Tenía ojos verdes como de gato.  
  
Platicamos por varias horas y nos conocimos mejor y me tomó por sorpresa que no estaba asustada de que podía volar y cargarla sin esfuerzo. De hecho, se hubiera asustado de verdad si no nos hubiéramos conocido así. Era una de las personas más dulces que he conocido, su voz era tan suave, y por alguna razón me recordaba a un hada madrina.  
  
De inmediato, sentí que podía confiar en ella, y le dije todo acerca de mí. Sentí que ella también confiaba en mí. Creo que me dijo todo sobre ella.  
  
~~Fin de escena retrospectiva y de narración de Pan~~  
  
Maggie y Pan se habían quedado de ver en el parque y luego comerían algo en la casa de Maggie.  
  
El resto del día siguió divertido. Maggie jugó un poco con Cyan, pero no mucho, pues con la fuerza de Cyan, Maggie podía quedar lastimada. Pan y Maggie platicaron de todo un poco.  
  
Pan sabía ya que Maggie no tenía familia. Todos sus parientes estaban muertos incluyendo a su esposo, y nunca pudo tener hijos.  
  
Por eso, Maggie veía a Pan como a una nieta. Pan la ayudaba en casi todo, mientras Maggie le daba consejos.  
  
Pan recordó una vez más el día en que se conocieron mientras regresaba a su casa.  
  
El centro comercial estaba de camino a su casa...*por que no?* ella pensó entrando al centro comercial. En una vitrina vio un vestido divino. Decidió al menos probárselo. Agarró un vestido de su talla del gancho y fue a los vestidores.  
  
Los vestidores tenían suficiente espacio como para dejar la carreola adentro. Vio el vestido otra vez y saco la etiqueta. Levantó una ceja. *Esta caro. Que tiene! Nada mas esta vez!* Gritó en su cabeza y se puso el vestido.  
  
La carreola le tapaba la mitad del espejo y decidió salir a los espejos del pasillo. Después de un momento sintió un par de dedos en su hombro. Cuando se volteo, no podía cerrar la boca.  
  
-¿Qué diablos haces TU aquí? - Dijo enojada.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*  
  
AWW Trunks esta deprimido...ni modo. HAHAHAHA.  
  
Y el título del capítulo...claro! Lo saqué de 'Cordillera' por Los Enanitos Verdes. No se exactamente cuando tenga tiempo de traducir el capítulo que sigue. La próxima semana tengo exámenes finales....y bueno, espero que lo pueda hacer pronto.  
  
Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. ^_^ No se olviden de dejar un review!  
  
Nos vemos!  
  
Chica de las estrellas 


	9. Soy una moneda en la fuente, tú mi deseo...

OY……..He regresado de mi largo exilio…..y me cambié el nombre a Pame-chan ^_^ hahahaha. Bueno, muchísimas gracias a Kaoru Kamiya, y Elena por dejar reviews……..Y también gracias por su paciencia……..es una virtud……gracias, gracias, gracias. Bueno…………..que creen? Hahaha….que he conocido a un chico maravilloso……me encanta….pero bueno, a ver que pasa ^_^.

Dragonball no me pertenece……….tampoco la canción 'Hoy' de Gloria Estefan…y si hay un 'S.P. Finacial' por ahí, no lo sabía, así que tampoco me pertenece…....¿Y pueden adivinar con quién se topó Pan en la tienda?.......MWHAHAHAHAHA…..

Disfruten.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Capítulo 9: Soy una moneda en la fuente, tú mi deseo pendiente.

-¿Qué diablos haces TU aquí? - Dijo enojada. 

-Ay, Pan! Cálmate. Fue una coincidencia que te haya encontrado aquí…...en serio!.....Bueno, ¿Quieres tomarte un café con migo?......Necesitamos hablar.

-YO NO necesito hablar – Pan dijo con desprecio.

-Bueno, yo si. Por favor Pan…...¿Por los viejos tiempos?

Pan, fastidiada, lo pensó por unos momentos. Finalmente dijo a la rubia: -Esta bien-

Unos minutos después, Pan se halló pidiendo café para ella y una galleta para Cyan a la mesera, acompañada claro, por Marron, quien tenia nervios de empezar la conversación.

Por un momento Marron se dejo llevar por su mente….….*Ay, no puedo creer que Pan tenga un bebé. Y se nota que es de Kalid; esta tan chulo! Ella ha cambiado mucho……..¿Soy yo? O ¿Se ve de más edad?*

-Bueno, de qué querías hablar? – Pan le preguntó interrumpiendo a Marron de sus pensamientos.

-Pan, se que me crees de lo peor-

-¿Cómo esperas que no crea eso!?! Primero Trunks, luego Kalid? – Pan la interrumpió a gritos.

-Bueno, me merezco eso – Dijo Marron, obviamente humillada. – No se por que lo hice. Bueno, lo se, pero me da pena decirlo. *OK Vamos* Bueno, es que estaba celosa.

Lo que dijo Marron le cayó como balde de agua fría a Pan. *Marron, casi una diosa, celosa de mi!?* 

-Estaba celosa de ti. Que siempre eras la mejor en todo lo que hacías, yo nada mas encontré algo que funciona para mí. Tenía celos de que no te dejabas de nadie. De que tus padres siempre presumían de que tan buena hija tenían. Y luego Trunks se empezó a fijar en ti. Y la gota que derramó el vaso fue Kalid. Si, yo le gustaba, pero se enamoró de ti. Estaba harta. Pero cuando te vi llorando, me di cuenta de que odiaba ver a Trunks y a ti sufriendo, y me dolió, porque fue por mi culpa.

-No lo sabía. – Pan dijo lentamente. 

-Estoy tan arrepentida de todo lo que he causado. – Marron volteo hacia Cyan. – Debes de odiarme, y no te culpo; nada más espero que me puedas perdonar algún día.

Todo esto fue mucho para Pan. No sabia que pensar. Primero su "amiga" la traiciona, luego le dice que lo hizo por celos. Y ahora Marron se humilla pidiéndole perdón.

-No te odio – Pan miró a Marron. Marron no sabía que decir, y nada más miraba a Pan cómo preguntándole lo que acababa de decir. –Te estaría mintiendo si dijera que te perdono. Quizás te perdone, pero no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente, y no te quiero mentir……….Necesito tiempo. – Pan le sonrió dulcemente.

-Bueno – Pan le preguntó a Marron quien todavía estaba nerviosa. –¿Y qué has hecho con tu vida? ¿Por qué has venido a Los Ángeles? 

Marron suspiró de alivio.

-Estoy de gira. Me esta yendo bien, pero he estado muy ocupada….eso es todo lo que he hecho. En casa, todo esta bien….creo. Trunks y yo nos hablamos otra vez. Bulma me ha confiado algo, que Trunks también durmió con otras mujeres, así que no tenía otra más que perdonarme. – Las dos soltaron una carcajada, pero la sonrisa dejó los labios de Marron. –Tus padres están tristes, sabes. Te extrañan mucho; también Kalid aunque no lo quiera admitir. Pero, qué has hecho tu? Cyan se ve más grande de lo que tendría sentido.

-Porque ESTA más grande. Pasé un año en el cuarto del tiempo. Pensé que era lo mejor por que quería terminar la escuela. Y ahora, estoy tomando clases en UCLA. Me esta yendo muy bien! – Pan termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Marron, te quiero pedir un favor. Por favor no le digas a nadie que me viste.

-¿A nadie? ¿Por qué? ¿No los extrañas?

-Claro que los extraño, pero para sanar las heridas todos necesitamos tiempo y distancia.

Marron se sintió culpable otra vez. – Bueno, ¿Cuándo vas a regresar?

-No se.

………………..Hablaron más de lo que ha sido de sus vidas antes de partir. Ambas se sentían mejor ahora que tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar. Aunque Pan no perdonó del todo a Marron, las dos sentían que lo podría hacer con un poco de tiempo. Esto les aseguro a Pan y a Marron de que su amistad era genuina, pues las dos empezaron a ser honestas.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Han pasado dos años desde el día en que Pan y Marron hablaron. Marron terminó su gira con éxito y esta grabando otro disco. *WOW, como han cambiado nuestras vidas. Bulma y Vegeta no podrían ser más felices, bueno si tienen oportunidad de juguetear, ellos son felices. Y Bra se graduó de la universidad. Es tan indecisa, que me sorprende que se haya graduado, aunque haya cambiado de carrera. Ahora es una diseñadora de interiores, y ya es famosa por acá. Y Goten se va a graduar como contador dentro de poco, estoy tan orgullosa de el. Y Trunks, pues el sigue trabajando, pero no tanto como lo hacía antes. En cuanto a 'nosotros,' somos amigos, bueno, amigos con beneficios, pero tenía razón Pan, lo que necesitamos por ahora es tiempo y distancia para sanar las heridas, así que no hay compromisos por ahora. Kalid, bueno, esta trabajando duro, de hecho, eso es TODO lo que hace: trabajar! Dios, fue tan difícil pedirle perdón. Después de todo, yo soy la que le metí cizaña en su mente. Al menos me perdonó. Me dijo que parte de la culpa fue de él, por que después de todo, yo no lo forcé a hacer nada. Creo que ya esta listo para admitir que quiere a Pan. Espero que su amor sea más grande que su orgullo, nada mas así puede ser feliz. Gohan y Videl han aprendido a vivir sin Pan, pero ay, aún se ven tan tristes. Si Pan estuviera aquí, apuesto que todos serian verdaderamente felices.*

Mientras en Los Ángeles, a Pan nada más le quedaba un semestre para graduarse de UCLA. Cyan ya tenía dos años y ocho meses! El tiempo vuela. Sus palabras ya se le entendían y Pan se preguntaba como era que crecía tan rápido. Ella se estaba concentrando en sus estudios, pero ya quería graduarse.

Eso no significa que no se divertía. De vez en cuando, cuando tenia tiempo salía con otras muchachas a divertirse, pero mas a menudo salía a visitar a Maggie. La habían diagnosticado con cáncer un año antes. Ya estaba en las etapas más graves y no le daban mucho tiempo de vida. Cada vez que Pan la iba a visitar se preguntaba acerca de la vida de Maggie. ¿Qué tenia tanto dinero para pagar todas las cuentas del hospital?, o ¿De dónde salía ese dinero? Maggie vivía una vida modesta, y no podría tener esa cantidad de dinero ¿No?........Pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por eso.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Los ojos de Pan se abrieron de repente al oír el teléfono. *¿Quién llama a esta hora?* pensaba rascándose los ojos para despertarse mas rápido, antes de recoger el teléfono.

-Allo?

-Con la señorita Pan Son por favor.

-Ella habla.

-La señora Margaret Walpole desea hablar con usted……..ya no le queda mucho tiempo.

*¡Maggie!* Pan pensó. –Voy para allá enseguida. – Colgó el teléfono y salió con Cyan al hospital.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Maggie saludó a Pan felizmente cuando ésta entró.

-¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto Pan, sin saber que mas decir.

-He estado mejor. – Maggie dijo bromeando. – Pan, antes de morir……….HAY algo que no te he dicho de mí.

-No te preocupes Maggie, no me molesta.

-Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Llámalo tu regalo de graduación.

-¿Qué?

-Se que me voy pronto. Siempre fuiste muy buena con migo y me ayudaste sin pedir nada a cambio, y eso te lo agradezco mucho. Lo que quiero decir con tu regalo de graduación es……….Pan, ya hice mi testamento, y te ayudara a empezar tu propio negocio, lo que siempre has querido. Gracias por hacerme feliz en estos últimos momentos. – Los ojos de Maggie se cerraban poco a poco.

-¿De qué estas hablando? – Pan le preguntó. Los ojos de Maggie se cerraron finalmente y dejó salir su último respiro.

-¿Maggie?.......¿Maggie? – Dijo Pan con ojos llenos de lágrimas. - ¿Maggie? – Una lágrima se derramó en su mejilla. Luego volteó sus ojos a los labios de Maggie y juró ver una sonrisa. Lo entendió ahora………..estaba lista para dejar este mundo.

^*^*^*^*^*^

~DING DONG………DING DONG~ Pan abrió la puerta. -¿Si?

-¿Usted es Pan Son?

-Si

-Hola, mi nombre es Jane, soy la abogada de Margaret Walpole………¿Puedo entrar?

El lugar olía a comida………comida deliciosa. – Perdón, claro que puede entrar……….¿Quiere algo de tomar? *¿Qué querrá la abogada de Maggie con migo? Yo no la maté.*

-No gracias. Vine para hablarle del testamento de Maggie. Usted es ahora la dueña de los bienes de Maggie………..si me puede firmar esto, y esto otro, y estos tres.

*Ay………* Pan recordó las ultimas palabras de Maggie. No creía que fuera mucho, pero era el deseo de Maggie, y aceptaría lo que estuviera en el testamento.  – Exactamente, ¿De cuanto estamos hablando? – Le ganó la curiosidad.

-¿Qué no le había dicho Maggie? – Como respuesta Pan le dio a la abogada una mirada confundida. – Si no me equivoco, - dijo la abogada – es un poco más de un millón.

-¿De dólares!?! – Pan gritó.

-¡Claro que de dólares! – Jane dijo un poco enojada.

Pan no sabía que pensar. *¿Porqué no me lo había dicho antes? Pudo haber tenido una vida mejor! – Un.millon.de.dolares.

-Pan………las formas por favor. – Jane interrumpió a Pan.

-Claro – dijo Pan antes de firmar las formas.

-Mami, tengo hambre – dijo Cyan con una voz chiqueada.

-OOOOHHHH! Tan chulo! – Jane dijo alegre.

-Es mi hijo Cyan. Cyan, dile hola.

-Hola! – Dijo Cyan haciendo señales con la mano.

Pan terminó de firmar los papeles y después de un poco de plática Jane se fue. *Un millón de dólares. No lo puedo creer*

-Se resolvió nuestra vida Cyan! – Pan abrazó a su hijo, quien seguía con hambre.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Era Mayo en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, pero no un día especial para Pan.

-Cyan, Ya levántate. ¡Hora de ir a clases! – Pan despertó a su hijo de cuatro años.

-¿Tengo que ir?

-Claro que tienes que ir. ¡Ya levántate!

Los brazos de Pan vestían a Cyan, pero su mente estaba ida. *No puedo creer todo lo que me ha pasado desde que deje mi casa. Y cuanto mi vida ha cambiado. Nunca hubiera soñado tener un hijo, y mi propio despacho de fianzas……..mi sueño: ser presidente de mi propio despacho. Todo gracias a Maggie. Sin su ayuda financiera, S.P. Financial no seria tan grande como lo es hoy. Bueno, sin su ayuda no hubiera podido pagar para mantenernos a Cyan y a mí. Y Cyan es tan travieso. Pero la vida seria aburrida sin el. Me llena de felicidad. Cuando veo esa carita gordita sonreír, no me puedo resistir. Ay! En serio no puedo creer que rápido pasa el tiempo. ¡El próximo año Cyan entrará al primer grado! ¡Mierda! Si no me apuro, ni al kinder va a llegar hoy.

Pan siguió pensando en cuanto ha cambiado su vida mientras manejaba a la escuela de Cyan y al trabajo. Y se seguía preguntando que sería de ella si se hubiera quedado en su hogar.

^*^*^*^*^*^*

-Buenos días Amanda. ¿Hay mensajes para mí? – Pan le preguntó a su secretaria.

-Buenos días señorita Son. No, no hay mensajes. – dijo sonriendo.

Pan entró a la sala de juntas y vio que casi todos estaban ahí. – Quizás pueda considerar llegar a tiempo a sus juntas señorita Son. Después de todo, es SU despacho. – Uno de los ejecutivos dijo.

-Primero que nada, todavía no son las ocho. Segundo, intente usted llegar temprano siendo una madre soltera sin nadie quien le ayude. Tercero, como usted lo dijo es MI despacho y puedo llegar a la hora que se me pegue la gana. – Pan fingió sonreír, y algunos de sus colegas no se podían aguantar la risa que les dio al oír lo que Pan le dijo al viejillo cascarrabias. Unos minutos después, todos habían llegado y Pan comenzó la junta.

-OK – dijo el representante internacional. – Quisiera compartir con ustedes mis ideas del lugar donde la primera franquicia de S.P. Financial debe ser construida.

Todos en la sala pusieron atención a las posibles naciones. El representante internacional mencionó a Japón. Después de oír su país de origen mencionado, Pan tuvo escalofríos esperando que el resto de la mesa directiva lo escogiera.

Y así fue, los votos fueron unánimes y Japón fue escogido como casa de la franquicia de S. P. Financial.

-Entonces será Japón. – Gritó el representante *ELLOS entenderán si no los voy a ver en cuanto llegue a Japón. No quiero ser juzgada tan pronto.* Pan pensó sin remordimiento.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

-¡Ah, Que día! Pan dijo quitándose los zapatos. Cyan nada mas fue a su cuarto y aventó su mochila en su cama. – Cyan, ven por favor.

-Yo no hice nada! – Cyan dijo rápido.

-¿No hiciste que? – Pan lo miro detenidamente. – Naaaaaaaaaada – dijo Cyan inocentemente

Pan siguió mirándolo detenidamente – Bueno, tu cumpleaños se acerca y ya vas a tener cinco años! ¿No te da gusto? – Pan casi gritó.

-Si – Cyan dijo como si nada.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños? 

-Aaaaaaaaa – dijo Cyan pensando. – ¡Ya se! ¡Quiero conocer a mi papá!

-¿Qué?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bueno, ¿Les gusto? 

MWAHAHAHAHAHA ¿No creían que iba a parar ahí o si?..............MWAHAHAHAHA

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*Dios, ¿Cyan quiere conocer a su padre? Creo que los dos merecen conocerse. Entonces haré más que negocios en Japón.* Pan pensó adormilada.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Mariposas era poco para describir lo que sentía en su estomago. Hace dos semanas fue el extraño día en que Cyan le dijo que quería conocer a su papá, y también el día de la junta que decidió que se iría a Japón. *¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Ah, extraño a todos. No puedo esperar para verlos. Espero que no me corran otra vez.*

_Hoy voy a verte de nuevo_

_Voy a envolverme en tu ropa_

_Susúrrame en tu silencio_

_Cuando me veas llegar._

*Me pregunto cómo están todos. ¿Qué dirán de Cyan? ¿Qué dirá Cyan cuando sepa que tiene una familia más grande? Extraño a Kalid. Tengo ganas de verlo.*

-Mami. Mis oídos se sienten raros. – Cyan interrumpió el viaje mental de Pan.

-Se te quita pronto……….. - *………pronto Kalid.*

_Hoy voy a verte de nuevo_

_Voy a alegrar tu tristeza_

_Vamos a hacer una fiesta_

_Pa_'que este amor crezca mas.__

*………..Pronto conocerás a tu hijo. Y yo te veré.*

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ahora si…..MWAHAHAHA…..este es el final del capitulo. Bueno….dejen un review porfa. ^_^


End file.
